Lucky or Unlucky?
by twinklelittlestar00
Summary: Karena kesialan yang menimpanya, Jeon Wonwoo tidak sengaja bertemu dengan seorang Kim Mingyu gara-gara sebuah 'Kecelakaan'. Apakah kesialan itu akan membawa keberuntungan untuk Wonwoo?. Meanie or Minwon fanfic. This is story between Jeon Wonwoo and Kim Mingyu. DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

**Lucky or Unlucky?**

 **Author : twinklelittlestar00**

 **Cast : Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **And other SEVENTEEN's member**

 **Genre : Romance, Fluff?**

 **Leght : Chaptered?**

 **Rating : T**

Warning : **Fanfic ini murni buatan saya tidak ada unsur plagiat. Jikalau memang ada kesamaan tokoh, latar, dan sebagainya itu merupakan unsur ketidaksengajaan. Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, berantakan, membosankan, pasaran, dan kawan-kawannya. Don't Like Don't Read Ya. Terimakasih ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuaca di Seoul malam ini sedang tidak mendukung, karena dari siang sampai sore kota tersebut diguyur hujan yang sangat lebat. Cuaca dimalam haripun menjadi begitu dingin, sampai-sampai banyak yang memakai jaket tebal yang berlapis-lapis. Dan orang-orang pun memutuskan untuk mengendarai mobil saja, namun ada juga beberapa orang yang memutuskan berjalan kaki untuk sampai kerumah.

Jeon Wonwoo, atau panggil saja Wonwoo baru pulang pada pukul 9 P.M KST. Dia cukup senang karena mendapatkan uang yang lumayan banyak. Uang tersebut sudah dimasukkan kedalam kantung jacketnya.

"Kau yakin tidak mau ikut aku dengan Soonyoung?"tanya seorang namja yang lebih pendek dari Wonwoo dengan wajah khawatir,

"Tidak usah Jihun-ah, aku mau jalan kaki saja lagian rumahku tidak terlalu jauh"tolak Wonwoo dengan halus, Jihun masih memasang wajah khawatirnya,

"Kau serius? Kau tidak mau aku antar pulang?"tanya Jihun sekali lagi, Wonwoo memggeleng,

"Iya aku serius, kau pulang saja duluan. Lihat Soonyoung mu sudah datang"kata Wonwoo mendorong tubuh Jihun pelan, bermaksud agar Jihun cepat-cepat masuk kedalam mobil pacarnya itu karena udara sangat dingin,

"Ini kau pake syalku, aku tidak mau kau sakit"kata Jihun memberikan syal berwarna merah hitamnya kepada Wonwoo, "Tidak ada penolakan, kau harus pakai syal itu. Sampai jumpa"ucap Jihun sebelum meninggalkan Wonwoo sendiri. Namja itu cepat-cepat memakai syal pemberian sahabatnya itu.

"Aish, kenapa udara dingin sekali sih malam ini"gumamnya yang lebih tepat terdengar seperti gerutuan kesal. Wonwoo pun segera berjalan pulang, dia hanya ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan tidur.

Mobil Audi A3 itu melesat cepat dijalanan Seoul yang sedang ramai pengedara. Wajah si pengendara mobil Audi A3 itu terlihat jelas sekali sedang kesal. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu, membuatnya terlihat seperti anak kecil yang merajuk ketimbang seperti namja dewasa yang selalu memakai jas kemana-mana.

"Untuk apa coba si Hyujin itu datang kekantor, mengganggu saja"desisnya kesal, dia jadi teringat kejadian dikantor tadi,

"Yeoja itu benar-benar kepala batu, sudah kubilang aku tidak mau tetap saja memaksa"lanjutnya lagi menggerutu, kakinya menekan gas mobil semakin dalam(?), Kim Mingyu benar-benar kesal hari ini.

.

.

.

Wonwoo baru sampai dihome sweet homenya, namun dia heran melihat rumahnya tidak terkunci dan penerangan didalam sudah hidup. Segera saja Wonwoo membuka pintu utama rumahnya, dan seorang ahjumma menyambut kedatangannya dengan membawa sebuah buku.

"Ahn ahjumma ada apa kemari?"tanya Wonwoo, yeoja paruh baya itu membenarkan poninya yang tampak melengkung sempurna karena terlalu lama memakai roll rambut, ahjumma itu tersenyum,

"Kau tau sudah berapa lama kau menunggak Woonie sayang?"ucap Ahn ahjumma dengan senyumnya yang kentara sekali palsu, "Kau tau ini sudah berapa bulan kau tidak bayar?"lanjutnya lagi, Wonwoo menunduk dia lumayan takut dengan Ahn ahjumma,

"Emm sudah empat bulan?"jawab Wonwoo ragu-ragu, "Nah! Itu kau tau"kata Ahn ahjumma dengan senyumnya yang semakin lebar, "Jadi kapan kau mau bayar?".

Wonwoo langsung mengangkat kepalanya, wajahnya sudah melas sekali "Aku belum punya uang yang cukup, ahjumma tau kan aku tidak memiliki pekerjaan yang tetap"jawab Wonwoo dengan suara yang dibuat melas juga, Ahn ahjumma mendecih,

"Alasan sekali. Yasudah kau bisa pergi dari sini, masih banyak orang yang mau mengontrak dan tentunya rajin membayar uang bulanan"ucap Ahn ahjumma telak, Wonwoo langsung memegang tangan Ahn ahjumma,

"Kumohon ahjumma berikan aku waktu satu minggu lagi…."mohon Wonwoo dengan memasang wajah sedih, namun Ahn ahjumma malah menghempaskan tangan Wonwoo,

"Aku tidak mau tau, kau pergi sekarang dari sini kalau tidak aku akan menyuruh anak buahku untuk menyeretmu keluar dari rumah kontrakan ini"ancam Ahn ahjumma dengan memasang wajah sok antagonisnya. Wonwoo hanya bisa diam, dia langsung melangkah masuk kedalam kamarnya meninggalkan Ahn ahjumma sendiri,

"Semudah itukah? Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja aku mengusirnya"kata Ahn ahjumma menatap kepergian Wonwoo, lalu menepuk tangannya "Beres!"ujarnya dan pergi meninggalkan calon mantan rumah Wonwoo.

Dikamar, Wonwoo terlihat murung sekali, pakaiannya sudah masuk semua kedalam tas. Dia benar-benar bingung harus kemana.

"Harus minta tolong pada siapa? Masak pada Jihun lagi sih, aku tidak enak terlalu sering menyusahkannya"gumam Wonwoo, dia menghela nafas menyerah, akhirnya dia pergi meninggalkan rumah kontrakannya, walau sangat berat rasanya bagi Wonwoo.

.

.

.

Wonwoo terus berjalan tanpa arah, pundaknya sudah terasa sangat pegal membawa tas besar yang berisi barang-barangnya. Kakinya sudah lelah melangkah, mengantuk, dan kedinginan, semuanya menjadi satu. Wonwoo ingin menangis saja jadinya.

Akhirnya dia berhenti ditrotoar jalan yang lumayan sepi, dia meletakkan barang bawaannya disamping tubuhnya.

"Akhirnya duduk juga"ujarnya kelelahan, Wonwoo menatap sekitar dengan mata yang sudah terasa berat,

"Tuhan aku lelah, aku ingin tidur tolong aku"ucap Wonwoo memohon sembari menatap langit, berharap Tuhan mendengarnya,

"Kok tiba-tiba sepi begini ya"kata Wonwoo lagi sembari memperhatikan sekitar, tiba-tiba matanya menangkap siluet seseorang dari kejauhan,

"Siapa?"gumam Wonwoo pada dirinya sendiri, matanya membulat terkejut,

"Astaga itu bukan hanya satu orang, i..itu"

"Lihat dia membawa tas yang besar, kajja tangkap dia"ujar orang-orang tersebut dari kejauhan, namun cukup bisa terdengar sampai ke Wonwoo, namja itu segera meraih tasnya saat gerombolan bapak-bapak sangar itu semakin mendekat.

Dengan kecepatan maximum Wonwoo berlari sembari membawa tasnya, orang-orang itu malah ikut berlari mengejar Wonwoo.

 _"_ _Tuhan kumohon selamatkan aku"_ batin Wonwoo, dia benar-benar merasa takut sekali. Bahkan kakinya bergetar karena takut, tapi Wonwoo tetap berusaha berlari dengan cepat.

Gerombolan bapak-bapak sangar yang tepatnya seperti perampok tersebut tetap mengejar Wonwoo dengan semangat. Wonwoo menambah kecepatan larinya, dia terus berlari tanpa arah. Sampai-sampai dia tidak sadar malah belari kejalanan yang sedang lampu hijau.

Titttt titt!

"Arghhh"

Wonwoo berteriak nyaring, dia sudah berpikir akan mati setelah ini.

Ckiiit!(anggap suara mobil berhenti tiba-tiba seperti itu)

Mobil tersebut berhenti mendadak, lagi beberapa centi saja mungkin Wonwoo akan membentur aspal karena tertabrak. Segera pemilik mobil itu turun dengan wajah yang marah, untungnya jalanan sepi sehingga tidak membuat kemacetan yang berarti saat mobil tersebut diam ditengah jalan.

"Kau gila! Kalau mau bunuh diri jangan menabrakkan dirimu dimobilku yang mahal ini!"marah namja itu, Wonwoo mendelik marah,

"Siapa juga yang mau bunuh diri! Dasar orang kaya tidak tau diri!"balas Wonwoo dengan kesal, namja itu balas mendelik Wonwoo gara-gara dikatai seperti itu,

"Kau yang tidak tau diri! Dasar namja gila!"

"Enak saja kau yang gila!"

"Yak! Dasar sinting!"

"Jaga mulutmu! Sinting teriak sinting!"

"Ka−"ucapan Wonwoo terhenti ketika dia melihat para perampok gila yang mengejarnya tadi berhasil menemukannya. Dengan cepat Wonwoo menarik namja itu masuk kedalam mobilnya, dan Wonwoo juga ikut masuk dibangku sebelah pengemudi.

"Hah?! Apa-apaan sekarang?! Setelah kau menghinaku karena kesalahanmu sendiri, sekarang kau malah masuk kedalam mobilku dengan tidak sopan!"teriak namja itu dengan geram, Wonwoo malah menatap keluar,

"Keluar kau sekarang?!"teriak namja itu lagi dengan mata melotot marah, Wonwoo malah tidak memperdulikannya, matanya melebar tatkala para perampok itu mendekat kearah mobil namja yang sempat diajak beradu mulut oleh Wonwoo,

"Kumohon jalankan mobilmu!"pinta Wonwoo yang terdengar seperti perintah ditelinga namja tersebut,

"A-apa? Berani sekali kau menyuruhku! Yak turun!"namja itu malah marah-marah, Wonwoo sudah gemetar takut karena perampok itu semakin dekat saja,

"Kumohon…. Kumohon"ujar Wonwoo dengan suara pelan, matanya memerah,

"Sekarang kau malah berakting sok sedih didepanku, cih dasar tidak tau ma−" "Hiks"

Wonwoo akhirnya menangis, katakan saja dia cengeng, Wonwoo tidak peduli sama sekali dia sudah benar-benar ketakutan sekarang. Namja itu terdiam melihat Wonwoo menangis, entah kenapa dia merasa iba jadinya, matanya mengikuti arah pandang Wonwoo. Langsung saja dia menancap gas, melesat dengan kecepatan yang lumayan tinggi dijalanan.

TBC?

A/N : Maaf saya nulis fanfic gaje kayak gini. Saya lagi bosen, tiba-tiba pengen bikin fanfic Meanie couple. Mungkin ceritanya pasaran, apakah ada yang masih mau kalau saya lanjutin fanfic aneh ini?

Kalau iya RnR please~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Meanie

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah cukup jauh Wonwoo menghela nafas lega, namja itu menghapus jejak air mata dipipinya. Namja disamping Wonwoo sedikit melirik kearahnya,

"Terimakasih"ucap Wonwoo dengan senyum miringnya, namja disampingnya mendengus sebal,

"Dasar muka dua"cibirnya, Wonwoo tidak terlalu peduli dengan ucapan namja disampingnya, dia malah asik sendiri. Namja itu tiba-tiba menghentikan mobilnya, membuat Wonwoo menatapnya heran,

"Kenapa berhenti?"tanya Wonwoo, namja itu menaikkan alisnya mendengar perkataan Wonwoo,

"Kau bertanya kenapa berhenti? Kuingatkan, ini mobilku! Jadi terserah padaku!"jawab namja itu dengan jengkel, andai saja dia adalah orang yang jahat, mungkin namja asing disebelahnya ini sudah dibunuhnya sedari tadi,

"Aku tahu ini mobilmu! Aku hanya bertanya kenapa kau berhenti, kenapa kau malah marah-marah tidak jelas?"balas Wonwoo tidak terima, dia ingin sekali memukul namja disampingnya ini,

"Aish! Kau ini membuat orang emosi saja dari tadi! Kau bertanya kenapa aku berhenti kan? Jawabannya adalah Kau. Turun. Dari. Mobil. Ku. Sekarang. Juga!"setelah mendengar ucapan telak dari namja disampingnya, Wonwoo langsung saja memasang wajah memelas,

"Kumohon jangan mengusirku dari mobilmu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika aku harus berjalan sendirian diluar, bisa saja nanti aku dikejar oleh perampok lagi, setelah itu bisa saja mereka menculikku, lalu mereka bisa saja membunuhku, aku tidak mau mati!"kata Wonwoo panjang lebar, membuat namja disampingnya tambah jengkel saja,

"Memangnya aku peduli?! Cepat turun!"teriak namja itu dengan kesal, sampai-sampai urat dilehernya tercetak jelas-_-. Wonwoo masih saja memasang wajah memelas,

"Jangan seperti itu…. Dan lagi aku tidak punya rumah, tolong kasihani aku"kata Wonwoo lagi berusaha membujuk namja disampingnya,

"Aku tidak peduli, mau kau punya rumah atau tidak aku tetap tidak peduli!"namja itu tetap masa bodoh, bahkan dia memasang wajah yang cukup memuakkan untuk dilihat bagi Wonwoo,

Tit! Tit!

Namja disamping Wonwoo itu menoleh kesamping kanan, ternyata ada mobil disebelahnya. Segera namja itu menurunkan kaca mobilnya,

"Yo, Kim! Kenapa kau berhenti ditengah jalan begini? Mogok? Atau bannya pecah?"namja tersebut memutar matanya malas,

"Berhenti memanggilku Kim! Memangnya orangtua ku hanya memberiku nama Kim saja saat aku lahir"kesal namja itu, Wonwoo ingin tertawa saja rasanya, sungguh namja disampingnya sangat kekanak-kanakkan,

Pemilik mobil Mazda CX-5 yang berada disamping mobil namja tersebut juga ikut tertawa,

"Begitu saja marah. Arraseo maafkan hyung, kenapa mobilmu berhenti ditengah jalan begini Mingyu-ah?"tanya namja pemilik Mazda CX-5 itu setelah menghentikan tawanya, dia cukup heboh saat tertawa,

"Aku diserang oleh orang gila hyung, tolong selamatkan aku Seungcheol hyung!"jawab namja bernama Mingyu itu dengan ekspresi takut seolah-olah namja asing yang ada disamping read:Wonwoo adalah orang gila yang baru saja lepas dari rumah sakit jiwa,

"Kau mengataiku gila! Kalau bicara itu jangan asal, aku masih waras!"teriak Wonwoo tidak terima, Mingyu tetap memasang wajah takut yang dibuat-buat,

"Hyung bisa lihatkan? Dia berteriak terus dari tadi, dia selalu mencaci makiku, mengataiku, memaksa untuk ikut masuk kedalam mobilku"kata Mingyu lagi, membuat Wonwoo semakin geram,

"Aku tidak akan seperti itu jika kau tidak menuduhku terus, memangnya siapa yang senang jika dikatai gila?!"balas Wonwoo berteriak (lagi) kearah Mingyu, namja pemilik Mazda CX-5 tersebut sedari tadi hanya dia menonton acara live perkelahian Mingyu-Wonwoo,

"Dia siapa Mingyu-ah?"tanya Seungcheol sembari menunjuk namja yang ada disamping Mingyu,

"Dia?"tanya Mingyu sembari menunjuk Wonwoo juga "Dia orang gila hyung, tadi kan aku sudah mengatakannya padamu"lanjut Mingyu lagi dengan santainya,

"Berhenti mengataiku gila!"teriak Wonwoo (lagi dan lagi) kearah Mingyu, "Berhenti berteriak kearahku!"balas Mingyu ikut berteriak. Seungcheol malah tertawa melihat mereka, sangat lucu melihat adik sepupunya yang sangat jarang marah-marah dihadapan orang, sekarang malah berteriak dihadapan seorang namja bernama Wonwoo itu,

"Kalian terlihat cocok jika bersama, hahahaha kalian pacaran ya?"kata Seungcheol tiba-tiba, menghentikan kegiatan Mingyu-Wonwoo mengejek satu sama lain,

"Dia pacarku? Yang benar saja?! Siapa yang mau pacaran dengan namja aneh plus gila sepertinya"jawab Mingyu ngeri, membayangkan saja sudah takut apalagi jadi kenyataan.

"Memangnya siapa yang mau jadi pacar dari orang arogan, sombong, pemarah, dan menjengkelkan seperti mu?!"balas Wonwoo atas perkataan Mingyu tadi, memangnya dia sudi apa jadi pacar namja disampingnya begitu pikir Wonwoo,

"Tuh kan bertengkar lagi. Kalian itu kalau sedang marahan lucu sekali ya"kata Seungcheol kembali menggoda sepupunya itu. Mingyu sudah jengkel tingkat akut dibuatnya, akhirnya dia turun dan membuka pintu disamping Wonwoo. Menarik tangan namja itu paksa,

"Keluar sekarang"ucapnya dengan ekspresi datar, membuat Wonwoo sedikit takut,

"S..shireoo!"jawab Wonwoo menolak, dia berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Mingyu dari pergelangan tangannya,

"Jangan kasar begitu padanya Mingyu-ah. Kalau kau marah, biar hyung saja yang mengantar pacarmu itu pulang"ucap Seungcheol berusaha menasehati sepupunya, Mingyu mau mencekik kakak sepupunya itu sekarang juga,

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang! Dia bukan pacarku!"kata Mingyu marah, tidak sengaja dia malah menarik pergelangan tangan Wonwoo dengan kasar, membuat namja itu malah jatuh tersungkur,

"Appo…."lirih Wonwoo saat telapak tangannya terasa perih dan panas ketika bergesekkan langsung dengan aspal, Seungcheol terkejut dibuatnya, jarang sekali Mingyu kasar pada seseorang. Namja berstatus sebagai kakak sepupu Mingyu itu akhirnya turun dari mobil untuk membantu Wonwoo,

"Kenapa kau kasar seperti ini Mingyu-ah, hyung heran melihatmu. Kalau kau memang marah padanya, katakan saja tidak usah sampai melukainya seperti ini"kata Seungcheol sembari membantu Wonwoo berdiri. "Gwenchana?"tanya Seungcheol dihadiahi anggukkan oleh Wonwoo,

Mingyu terdiam, dia bingung sendiri akan sikapnya hari ini. Kenapa dia sampai tega hati menarik namja asing itu jatuh tersungkur diaspal. Mingyu melihat jelas bagaimana telapak namja itu berubah menjadi merah dan sedikit ada goresan diatasnya.

"Hyung tidak suka dengan caramu Mingyu-ah. Eumm siapa namamu?"tanya Seungcheol, "Wo..wonwoo. Jeon Wonwoo"jawab Wonwoo ragu-ragu, dia jadi takut pada namja bernama Mingyu itu,

"Wonwoo-ya, bagaimana kalau kau ikut hyung, biar hyung obati telapak tangamu"tawar Seungcheol pada namja dihadapannya, dia tidak tega melihat Wonwoo terluka seperti ini,

"B..baiklah hyung, aku mau"jawab Wonwoo menerima ajakkan Seungcheol, "Kajja"setelahnya Wonwoo ikut masuk kedalam mobil Mazda CX-5 milik Seungcheol, meninggalkan Mingyu yang masih berdiri didekat mobilnya sendirian.

Kim Mingyu menatap kepergian Seungcheol dan Wonwoo dengan pikiran yang bercampur aduk diotaknya(?). Mingyu merasa bersalah pada namja asing itu, bahkan namja itu tidak mau menatapnya setelah kejadian tersebut, dia meninggalkan Mingyu tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Jeon Wonwoo"gumamnyam mencoba mengingat nama namja asing itu, dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam mobil, udara sangat dingin malam ini. Tidak sengaja netranya melihat sebuah tas besar disamping kursi kemudinya,

"Inikan tas namja bernama Wonwoo itu…"gumamnya lagi, setelah itu Mingyu memasang senyum aneh, "Kurasa dengan mengembalikan tas ini, aku bisa minta maaf padanya"lanjut Mingyu dengan senyum yang tambah lebar saja. Segera namja itu mengendarai mobilnya, dia sudah cukup lelah karena mendapat kejadian-kejadian yang kurang menguntungkan baginya, Mingyu hanya ingin tidur, dan bisa mengembalikan tas besar milik namja asing itu,

Eh?

"Aish! Bodoh sekali, apa yang kau pikirkan Kim Mingyu"umpat Mingyu terhadap dirinya sendiri, tapi seulas senyum bertengger dibibirnya, ya dia ingin malam ini cepat berganti menjadi pagi.

 **TBC**

A/N: Hai ini sudah dilanjut, maaf kalau ceritanya malah jadi aneh dan gak nyambung. Ini saya sudah berusaha agar tidak terlalu banyak memakai kata yang gak cocok saat dibaca, maklum saya alay dikehidupan nyata.g . Wonwoo maafkan saya, disini karakternya dia malah jadi keyeoja-yeojaan(?), padahal dikehidupan nyata aslinya dia agak sangar plus agak pendiam gitu. Walaupun agak sangar-sangar gitu, menurut saya dia itu lumayan cantik kalau dilihat.g..

Dan terimakasih untuk yang mau baca ff buatan saya, walaupun saya tau kalian pasti berat rasanya baca ff ini karena aneh dan gaje. Masihkah ada yang mau kalau fanfic ini saya lanjut ke chap tiga?. Kalau iya review juseyoooo: )))))


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Meanie

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo hanya terdiam semenjak duduk disebelah Seungcheol. Namja itu tampak asik melamun, membuat Seungcheol ragu untuk mengajaknya berbicara karena ekspresi Wonwoo yang tampak serius sekali.

Wonwoo menatap lurus kedepan, pikirannya melayang kepada kejadian tadi. Dia agaknya sedikit menyesal karena sudah merecoki, dan membuat namja bernama Kim Mingyu itu sampai marah. Ditatapnya luka yang ada ditelapak tangannya, untungnya luka tersebut tidak terlalu besar.

"Wonwoo-ya?"panggil Seungcheol untuk yang kelima kalinya, Wonwoo mengerjap setelah sadar dari lamunannya,

"Ne?"tanyanya sedikit blank, Seungcheol tersenyum melihat tingkah Wonwoo, 'Apa yang dilamunkannya sampai-sampai tidak mendengar aku memanggilnya dari tadi'batin Seungcheol,

"Ayo turun, kita sudah sampai"jawab Seungcheol melepas seat beltnya, Wonwoo menatap keluar,

"Kita mau kemana hyung?"tanya Wonwoo sembari melepas seat beltnya,

"Kita akan kerumah calon istriku"jawab Seungcheol sebelum membuka pintu mobilnya, Wonwoo hanya mengangguk mengerti. Setelahnya Seungcheol berjalan terlebih dahulu dan diikuti oleh Wonwoo dibelakangnya.

.

.

Ting tong..

"Sayang buka pintunya"teriak Seungcheol setelah memencet bel, Wonwoo sedikit heran dengan tingkah namja yang lebih tua darinya itu, sudah jelas-jelas dia memencet bel kenapa dia harus berteriak juga,

Cklek

"Akhirnya kau datang juga. Eh? Siapa namja ini?"tanya seorang namja berambut panjang yang baru saja membuka pintu,

"Ini Jeon Wonwoo"balas Seungcheol, dia sedikit mendekat kearah namja itu dan membisikkan sesuatu "Dia pacar Mingyu"bisiknya pelan,

"Jinja?!"tanya namja berambut panjang itu dengan suara yang terdengar senang sekali, "Kenalkan aku Yoon Jeonghan, aku pacar Seungcheol. Panggil aku hyung ne?"ucap namja berambut panjang yang bernama Jeonghan itu dengan ramahnya, "Ne"jawab Wonwoo dengan senyuman,

"Diluar dingin, ayo masuk kedalam"ajak Jeonghan, akhirnya mereka bertiga masuk kedalam apartment namja itu.

Jeonghan pergi kedapur untuk mengambil beberapa cemilan dan membuat coklat hangat untuk kedua orang tersebut. Wonwoo duduk dengan perasaan canggung, karena dia baru pertama kali bertemu dengan Jeonghan dan Seungcheol,

"Nah ini coklat hangat dan cemilannya"ucap Jeonghan setelah meletakkan coklat hangat dan cemilan yang dibawanya keatas meja, "Gamsahamnidia"balas Wonwoo,

"Ne, minumlah Wonwoo-ya nanti keburu dingin"jawab Jeonghan, Seungcheol langsung begitu saja menyeruput coklat hangatnya tanpa diminta lagi, bahkan namja itu sudah asik mengunyah cemilan yang disuguhkan Jeonghan,

"Jadi apa yang membawamu kemari Wonwoo-ah?"tanya Jeonghan setelah duduk disamping Wonwoo,

"Telapak tangannya terluka, tolong obati dia sayang"jawab Seungcheol terlebih dahulu, "Kenapa bisa terluka? Karena apa?"tanya Jeonghan khawatir, benar saja saat dia melihat telapak tangan Wonwoo ada beberapa goresan luka diatasnya,

"Ini semua karena Mingyu"jawab Seungcheol lagi, Jeonghan menatap Wonwoo "Apakah kalian bertengkar?"tanya Jeonghan, "N..ne"jawab Wonwoo ragu-ragu, "Karena apa?"tanya Jeonghan lagi, "Eumm… karena aku telah mengganggunya, jadi dia marah padaku"jawab Wonwoo lagi.

Jeonghan menatapnya iba "Kau harus sabar menghadapi Mingyu, sebenarnya dia adalah namja yang baik. Mungkin saat itu dia benar-benar lelah, jadi dia tidak sengaja melukaimu"kata Jeonghan sembari menepuk pundak kiri milik Wonwoo,

"Pasti sakit ya?"lanjut Jeonghan mengelus dengan pelan luka ditelapak tangan Wonwoo, "Tidak apa kok hyung, lagi pula lukanya hanya sedikit"ucap Wonwoo mencoba meyakinkan Jeonghan,

"Baiklah kau tunggu disini, hyung akan mengobati lukamu"kata Jeonghan sebelum meninggalkan Wonwoo kekamarnya untuk mengambil kotak P3K. Wonwoo perlahan tersenyum, Jeonghan sangat perhatian padanya seperti seorang ibu.

Setelahnya Jeonghan mengobati luka ditelapak tangan Wonwoo, dengan telaten namja itu membersihkan bekas darah yang sudah mengering diluka tersebut. Mengoleskan obat merah, sesekali meniupnya, dan terakhir menempelkan plester diatas luka Wonwoo.

"Nah sudah beres"ucap Jeonghan setelah selesai mengobati luka Wonwoo,

"Ayo kita menikah saja, kurasa kau sudah siap menjadi seorang ibu"ucap Seungcheol tiba-tiba, membuat Jeonghan tertawa pelan, tertawa saja terlihat anggun pikir Wonwoo.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja"ucap Jeonghan setelah meletakkan kembali alat-alat yang digunakannya untuk mengobati Wonwoo kedalam kotak P3K, "Aku serius Jeonghan-ah, ayo kita menikah saja"kata Seungcheol lagi memasang wajah serius, Jeonghan tersenyum melihat raut wajah kekasihnya itu,

"Kita bicarakan itu nanti saja"jawab Jeonghan, Wonwoo hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka berdua, "Jadi sudah berapa lama kalian berpacaran?"tanya Jeonghan dengan spontan,

"Ma..maksud hyung?"tanya Wonwoo memastikan pertanyaan Jeonghan, "Sudah berapa lama kau dan Mingyu berpacaran? Katakana saja tidak usah malu-malu begitu"ulang Jeonghan lagi, Wonwoo terperangah mendengar pertanyaan Jeonghan, dia langsung saja menggeleng,

"A..aniya, aku bukan pacarnya Kim Mingyu itu, bahkan aku baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya tadi"jawab Wonwoo membuat Jeonghan mendelik tajam kearah Seungcheol. Seungcheol sendiri malah asik mengunyah cemilan, dia memasang wajah 'Mengapa-kau-menatap-ku-seperti-itu' kearah Jeonghan,

Jeonghan menghela nafas "Kau berbohong padaku Seungcheol hyung? Kau bilang tadi Wonwoo itu pacarnya Mingyu"ucap Jeonghan berusaha tidak menjitak kepala kekasihnya itu,

"Iya dia pacarnya Mingyu, kau tidak percaya padaku?"kata Seungcheol berusaha membela dirinya, Wonwoo segera menggelengkan kepalanya "Hyung aku bukan pacarnya Kim Mingyu"koreksi Wonwoo pada perkataan Seungcheol, "Benarkah?"tanya Seungcheol dengan ekspresi 'kau-serius'nya(?),

"Kukira kau pacarnya Mingyu, tapi jujur kalian cocok sekali"kata Seungcheol dengan kikuk, Jeonghan mendengus mendengar ucapan Seungcheol, kekasihnya yang satu ini suka sekali asal tebak,

Jeonghan berdiri dari duduknya "Jadi kau berbohong padaku hyung?"tanya Jeonghan dengan wajah merengut kesal, "Aku tidak berbohong padamu, aku kan tidak tahu kalau Wonwoo itu ternyata bukan pacarnya Mingyu"jawab Seungcheol berusaha membela diri (lagi),

"Tetap saja itu namanya hyung membohongi aku"kata Jeonghan tidak terima, Wonwoo segera memegang pergelangan tangan Jeonghan,

"Biarkan aku menjelaskan semuanya hyung, biar tidak ada salah paham disini"kata Wonwoo setelahnya. Jeonghan mengangguk setuju. Kemudian Wonwoo menjelaskan apa-apa saja yang sebenarnya terjadi, bagaimana awal dia bisa bertemu Mingyu sampai bisa satu mobil dengan namja itu, dan bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkan luka ditelapak tangannya.

.

.

.

Paginya Jeonghan dan Wonwoo berangkat bersama kekafetaria milik namja bersurai panjang tersebut. Sesuai dengan keputusan Jeonghan, Wonwoo diperbolehkan untuk tinggal sementara di kafetaria milikya sekaligus bekerja sebagai pelayan disana.

"Apakah Kim Mingyu itu akan mengantarkan tasku hyung?"tanya Wonwoo setelah ingat bahwa tasnya masih ada dinamja bernama Mingyu itu, sekarang saja dia memakai pakaian yang dipinjamkan Jeonghan,

"Tenang saja, nanti Mingyu akan datang mengantarkan tas milikmu kemari"jawab Jeonghan, membuat Wonwoo bernapas lega, "Baiklah hyung tinggal, Jun-ah kau bisa kan mengantarkan Wonwoo kekamarnya?"ucap Jeonghan setelahnya kepada seorang namja yang tampaknya juga pelayan dikafetaria milik Jeonghan ini, namja bernama Jun itu mengangguk,

"Ne hyung"jawab Jun, "Hyung tinggal ne?"kata Jeonghan menepuk bahu Wonwoo. Namja itu tersenyum "Gomawo hyung, aku janji akan bekerja dengan giat agar dalam dua bulan ini aku sudah bisa membeli apartment untuk diriku sendiri. Jadi aku tidak akan terus menerus menyusahkan hyung"kata Wonwoo dengan semangat, membuat Jeonghan tersenyum (lagi).

"Hyung percaya padamu, nah sekarang bekerjalah dengan giat. Bye Wonwoo-ya"jawab Jeonghan sebelum meninggalkan Wonwoo bersama Jun, setelah memberikan lambaian selamat tinggal untuk Jeonghan, Wonwoo pergi bersama Jun kekamar barunya.

.

Mingyu baru saja hendak pergi untuk mengantarkan tas milik Wonwoo, tapi baru saja dia masuk kedalam mobil, datang seorang yeoja dengan rambut panjang sepinggang menghentikannya.

"Oppa mau kemana? Aku ikut ne?"kata yeoja itu memohon, Mingyu memutar mata malas,

"Minggir Hyujin-ah, aku mau pergi"ucap Mingyu berusaha mengusir yeoja itu, namun Hyujin tetap saja tidak mau bergeser seincipun,

"Tidak mau, pokoknya aku mau ikut"kata yeoja itu keras kepala, "Terserah"ucap Mingyu sebelum benar-benar menginjak pedal gas mobilnya, meninggalkan Hyujin seorang diri menggerutu karena hampir tersenggol oleh mobil Mingyu,

"Yak! Oppa!"teriaknya dengan kesal, membuat beberapa maid yang lewat dibuatnya heran.

.

.

.

Mingyu tersenyum senang karena berhasil kabur dari Hyujin. Namja itu menyalakan pemutar lagu yang ada mobil, entah kenapa dia cukup senang hari ini. Mungkin karena akan bertemu Wonwoo?.

"Aish apa yang kau pikirkan Kim Mingyu"ujarnya pelan setelah sadar akan pemikiran konyolnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mobil Mingyu berhenti didepan kafetaria milik pacar kakak sepupunya read:Jeonghan. Tampaknya pagi ini belum terlalu banyak pengunjung yang datang. Mingyu bisa melihat Jun, pelayan tetap kafetaria milik Jeonghan itu sedang menggosok kaca dengan pelan, beberapa pegawai juga sudah standby diposisi masing-masing.

Mata Mingyu terfokus pada satu objek yang sedang berdiri didepan kasir dengan bibir dipoutkan. Mingyu merasa namja itu terlihat begitu cantik, namun dengan cepat dia menggeleng.

"Sadar Mingyu-ah…"gumamnya berusaha menyadarkan diri bahwa yang dipikirkannya tadi hanyalah sugesti saja. Setelah menarik nafas dalam-dalam, Mingyu meraih tas milik Wonwoo dan masuk kedalam kafetaria tersebut.

Wonwoo yang sudah bosan berdiri dari tadi dibuat terkejut dengan kedatangan Mingyu, apalagi namja itu membawa tasnya. Segera dia keluar dari tempatnya untuk mendekat kearah Mingyu,

"Ini ambil"ucap Mingyu kelelahan membawa tas milik Wonwoo, "Gamsahamnida"ujar Wonwoo setelah menerima tasnya, Mingyu memasang wajah yang cukup menyebalkan untuk dilihat Wonwoo,

"Ini terakhir kalinya aku berurusan denganmu aneh, kau dengar itu?"kata Mingyu lagi, Wonwoo berusaha untuk tidak segera melayangkan tinjunya kewajah namja tersebut. Dia masih cukup kasihan pada orang dihadapannya ini,

"Well kau hebat juga, setelah berhasil memancing amarahku kemarin malam, sekarang kau telah berhasil membujuk Jeonghan hyung untuk mempekerjakanmu disini"ucap Mingyu lagi dengan santainya, Wonwoo sudah tidak tahan mencakar wajah sok milik Mingyu,

"Aku heran dengan Jeonghan hyung, kenapa dia mau mempekerjakan orang aneh seperti mu"lanjutnya lagi, membuat Wonwoo tambah jengkel saja,

"Asal kau tahu ya! **Aku tidak memohon-mohon** pada Jeonghan hyung, dia sendiri yang menawarkan pekerjaan ini untuk ku!"jawabWonwoo penuh penekanan pada bagian 'Aku tidak memohon-mohon'. Mingyu tersenyum miring,

"Aku tidak percaya padamu!"jawab Mingyu segera mendelik tajam kearah Wonwoo,

"Kau itu kenapa sih?! Tampaknya kau senang sekali mengajakku bertengkar?!"kata Wonwoo sudah tidak tahan dengan ucapan dan kelakuan Mingyu, bahkan Wonwoo tidak sadar malah berteriak, membuat beberapa pelayan memperhatikan pertengkarannya dengan Mingyu,

"Siapa yang memulai hah?! Bisanya menyalahkan orang saja!"kata Mingyu tidak mau kalah, Wonwoo menggertakkan giginya kesal,

"Siapa yang menyalahkanmu memangnya?! Kau saja terlalu GR!"balas Wonwoo lagi, Mingyu membulatkan mata tidak terima,

"Dengar ya namja aneh! Kau itu memang menjengkelkan, bisanya hanya membuat orang emosi saja!"kata Mingyu (lagi dan lagi) tidak terima,

"Aku memang menjengkelkan kau puas?! Dasar orang kaya tidak tahu diri!"dan untuk kedua kalinya mereka bertemu hanya untuk beradu mulut,

"Kau yang tidak tahu diri!"

"Enak saja! Kau yang tidak tahu diri!"

"Haish! Aku malas berdebat denganmu!. Bagaimana bisa kau mencaci makiku seperti ini? Bahkan kemarin aku sudah menolongmu, sekarang aku sudah mau mengantarkan tasmu, tapi kau tidak ada niatan sama sekali untuk berterima kasih, terserah padamu!, dasar orang aneh yang menyebalkan!"ucapan Mingyu yang terakhir ini mampu membuat Wonwoo ingat akan rasa bersalahnya.

'Benar juga, aku sudah cukup merepotkannya. Aku bahkan terus menerus memancing emosinya'batin Wonwoo, Mingyu memperhatikan namja didepannya ini yang malah terdiam. Segera dia berbalik arah, bermaksud meninggalkan kafetaria. Namun baru beberapa langkah, pergelangan tangannya ditahan oleh Wonwoo.

"Maafkan aku Mingyu-ssi. Aku akan mentraktirmu hotteok dan soda sebagai tanda permintaan maafku, apakah kau mau?"

 **TBC?**

A/N : Hai hai you you sekalian *digampar. Ini chapter tiga sudah saya lanjutkan. Saya rasa dichapter ini ceritanya terlalu panjang dan alurnya kecepetan, semoga kalian gak bosen bacanya T_T.

Eh kalian semua tau gak pas fansign tanggal 4 Oktober lalu, si Wonwoo dikasi kertas pertanyaan yang isinya 'Diantara member Seventeen yang ada, siapakah member yang akan kamu pacari jika kamu terlahir kembali menjadi seorang wanita?'. Dan jeng jeng jengggggg… *backsound gagal* si Wonwoo nyentang namanya Mingyu!. Astaga saya senang banget, jiwa ke-Meanie-an saya bertambah jadinya *apaan*. Seneng bukan main rasanya, jadi tambah suka aja sama couple satu ini \^^/.

Btw pas fansign itu sekalian acara ultahnya mami Jeonghan, jadi Happy Birthday Yoon Jeonghannn!, semoga tambah cantik ya wks. Gak apa telat daripada enggak sama sekali, gitu katanya. Dan terimakasih buat yang masih setia baca fanfic gaje ini, walaupun ceritanya makin aneh aja setiap chapternya, makasih buat yang nge-fav, nge-follow, dan nge-review fanfic ini, walaupun hanya sedikit tapi sangat berarti untukku *mulai alay* . Saya akan melanjutkan fanfic ini, kalau masih ada yang mau.

Jadi review juseyoooo ya kawan-kawan~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Meanie

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Menjelang sore harinya Mingyu tampak duduk sendirian disebuah bangku taman. Matanya asik memperhatikan sekitar, terlihat lumayan banyak orang-orang yang datang kemari, entah itu untuk menghabiskan waktu, bermain, dan sebagainya. Disana juga ada anak-anak yang sedang bermain bola bersama. Kemudian perhatian Mingyu teralihkan ketika melihat namja yang ditungguinya sedari tadi akhirnya datang juga.

Wonwoo dari jauh tampak membawa dua kaleng soda, dan dua buah hotteok. Namja itu bersenandung kecil.

"Ini"katanya setelah sampai dihadapan Mingyu, segera namja itu meraih soda yang diberikan Wonwoo,

"Dan ini hotteok yang aku janjikan"sambung Wonwoo lagi sembari menyodorkan sebuah hottoek hangat kearah Mingyu,

"Aku tidak suka makanan manis"tolak Mingyu dengan menyilangkan tangan didepan dada, 'Dasar orang kaya sialan'batin Wonwoo kesal,

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan mau makan makanan yang seperti ini. Baiklah aku akan memakannya sendiri"ujar Wonwoo dengan santai, dia sudah duduk disamping Mingyu hendak memakan hottoeoknya, namun tangan Mingyu mencegahnya,

"Enak saja! Aku tahu kau memang tidak niat untuk minta maaf padaku, iyakan!?"kata Mingyu dengan sewotnya, membuat Wonwoo lagi-lagi dibuatnya jengkel,

"Tadi kau bilang tidak mau makan makanan manis! Kau ini kenapa sih?!"kesal Wonwoo, dia benar-benar kesal kali ini. Mingyu meraih hotteok yang ada ditangan Wonwoo, "Mau kau apakan hotteok itu?"tanya Wonwoo curiga, Mingyu menaikkan satu alisnya,

"Untuk aku makan, memangnya apalagi?"jawab Mingyu sarkatis, dengan cepat hotteok ditanganya berpindah kedalam mulut. Bahkan dia mengigit ¾ dari hotteok tersebut seolah tiada hari tersisa untuk memakannya.

"Dasar munafik"cibir Wonwoo tajam, tapi Mingyu tampak tidak peduli dengan ucapannya. Akhirnya Wonwoo memakan hotteok yang ada ditangannya. Namun baru beberapa kali mengunyah, suara batuk Mingyu membuatnya berhenti. Mingyu terbatuk-batuk sampai wajahnya memerah, lebih tepatnya dia tersedak,

"Kalau makan itu pelan-pelan, seperti orang kelaparan saja"ucap Wonwoo menasehati, tapi terdengar seperti ejekan. Wonwoo cukup iba dengan Mingyu, akhirnya dia menepuk punggung namja itu, bermaksud membantu menghentikan batuk yang dialami Mingyu.

"Ini"lanjutnya setelah menepuk punggung Mingyu, dia menyerahkan sekaleng soda untuk Mingyu, yang langsung disambut baik oleh namja itu. Dalam hitungan beberapa detik, soda itu habis.

"Bagaimana? Apakah sudah baikan Mingyu-ssi?"tanya Wonwoo seolah-olah mengejek(lagi), Mingyu mendelik tajam, "Dasar menyebalkan"ujarnya kesal. Wonwoo sendiri malah tertawa,

"Kau lihat betapa lucunya wajahmu saat tersedak. Hahahahaha!"katanya dengan masih tertawa, bukannya merasa kasihan tapi Wonwoo malah mentertawakan Mingyu,

"Seharusnya kau lihat wajahmu tadi! Sangat lucu hahahahaha!"sambung Wonwoo yang bertambah keras tertawanya, Mingyu sampai gerah rasanya mendengar tawa nyaring dari Wonwoo.

"Diam! Asal kau tahu, ya ak−"

"Hai! Bagaimana keadaanmu Mingyu-ah?"

Baru saja hendak membalas ejekan Wonwoo, ucapan Mingyu terpotong oleh seorang namja yang datang dengan membawa pasangannya, tangan kanannya tampak melingkar dibahu pasangannya. Wonwoo dan Mingyu otomatis menoleh keasal suara.

"Oh, h..hai Seokmin-ah"balas Mingyu sedikit kikuk, karena dia sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Seokmin yang merupakan teman sekelasnya.

"Lama sekali rasanya tidak melihatmu, sekarang kau sudah punya pacar. Padahal dulu kau kan orang yang cukup pemalu dikelas"ucap Seokmin membuka obrolan, Wonwoo menautkan alisnya antara bingung dan tidak percaya 'Apa? Pemalu katanya?'batinnya.

"Kau salah paham, aku bukan pacar orang ini"kata Mingyu berusaha menyangkal ucapan Seokmin. "Aku tidak mungkin salah. Sudah sangat jelas sekali, sekarang kau hanya berdua dengannya, lalu kalian sedang makan bersama, namja ini menepuk punggungmu, dan dia membukakan sebuah kaleng soda untukmu. Apa lagi yang salah?"ucap Seokmin dengan percaya diri, karena tidak mungkin dia salah lihat.

"Kau salah paham. ak−" "Kau pasti malu ya?"lanjut Seokmin lagi memotong ucapan Mingyu, "Maaf, aku bukan pacarnya Mingyu-ssi"akhirnya Wonwoo angkat bicara, dia tidak terima Seokmin mengatakan Mingyu adalah pacarnya, yang benar saja pikirnya.

"Kurasa mereka malu, mungkin kita mengganggu mereka sayang"ini ucapan pasangan Seokmin. Seungkwan tersenyum kearah Wonwoo "Kita pergi saja bagaiamana?"ajak Seungkwan pada pacarnya, Seokmin mengangguk setuju "Perkataanmu benar sayang, baiklah aku akan pergi jadi kalian bisa melanjutkan kencan kalian. Oh ya, lain kali mungkin kita bisa mencoba double date. Baiklah bye Mingyu-ah dan Wonwoo-ssi"ucap Seokmin sebelum meninggalkan Wonwoo dan Mingyu.

Wonwoo langsung memasang wajah kesalnya. Dia sangat geram kali ini, pasalnya ini adalah kedua kali kalinya dia disebut-sebut sebagai pacar Mingyu.

"Seharusnya kau katakan yang sebenarnya pada mereka!"ujarnya dengan marah, dia ingin sekali menarik rambut Kim Mingyu sampai rontok,

"Aku sudah berusaha! Kau tidak lihat daritadi mereka memotong ucapanku!"balas Mingyu tidak terima, sepertinya mereka akan berdebat lagi. Wonwoo mendelik tajam,

"Kau kurang tegas mengucapkannya! Semua ini salahmu!"lagi-lagi Wonwoo berujar dengan marah, Mingyu mendelik kearahnya.

"Setidaknya aku sudah berusaha! Memangnya kau, hanya diam saja!"kata Mingyu berusaha membela diri, dia tidak suka jika namja disampingnya ini menyalahkannya,

"Kau bilang aku hanya diam saja?! Kau tidak lihat tadi aku sudah berusaha membantu!"balas Wonwoo tidak terima akan perkataan Mingyu. Namja itu balas mendelik Mingyu,

"Kau sebut itu membantu?! Bahkan kau juga mengatakannya dengan tidak tegas!"ujar Wonwoo kembali mencoba menyalahkan Wonwoo,

"Aku sudah mengucapkannya dengan tegas! Pokoknya semua ini kesalahanmu! Titik!"

"Tolong bercermin! Kau juga biang dari semua permasalahan yang aku alami!"

"Lihat dulu kalau bicara! Kau juga biang dari semua permasalahanku!"

"Kau memang hebat dalam memutar balikan fakta!"

"Jaga ucapanmu! Jelas-jelas kau yang salah!"

"Kau yang salah! Masih tidak mau mengaku! Dasar menyebalkan!"

"Diam kau keparat!"

Waktu mereka habis begitu saja karena perdebatan yang tidak penting. Mingyu benar-benar berang sekarang, 'Apa-apaan dia menyebutku keparat!?'batinnya

"Kau yang diam sialan!"

"Dasar orang kaya sombong yang keparat!"

"Dasar aneh yang tidak tahu diri! Menyebalkan! Dasar sialaan!"

"Aku muak berurusan denganmu! Dasar namja keparat!"ucap Wonwoo sebagai akhir dari perdebatan mereka, dia pergi meninggalkan Mingyu dengan wajah yang terlihat benar-benar kesal. Mingyu tertawa sinis "AKU LEBIH MUAK PADAMU!"teriaknya membalas ucapan Wonwoo, bahkan orang-orang yang ada ditaman menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wajah Wonwoo terlihat masam pagi ini, dia masih teringat dengan kejadian tadi sore. Wonwoo sebenarnya ingin sekali mematahkan leher Mingyu kemarin, tapi hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi, dia waras untuk tidak melakukan tindakan tersebut. Jun dan pegawai yang lainnya tampak bingung dengan raut wajah Wonwoo, ingin bertanya tapi takut Wonwoo malah tambah masam saja mukanya.

Jeonghan yang baru saja sampai dengan Seungcheol, segera menghampiri Wonwoo.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?"tanya Jeonghan khawatir, Wonwoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban,

"Serius?"ulang Jeonghan lagi, tampaknya Wonwoo berbohong. Akhirnya namja itu terpaksa tersenyum "Aku tidak apa kok hyung"jawab Wonwoo seadanya,

"Sayang aku lapar~ Aku mau waffle dan orange juice"suara Seungcheol memecah keheningan dikafetaria, dia sudah duduk dengan manis disebuah meja nomer 02.

"Aku akan menyiapkan pesanan Seungcheol hyung. Apa Jeonghan hyung juga mau waffle dan orange juice?"tanya Wonwoo pada Jeongha, namja bersurai panjang itu menggeleng. Wonwoo akhirnya pergi kedapur.

Jeonghan kembali ketempat dimana Seungcheol menunggu sarapan paginya, tapi baru beberapa menit duduk, tiba-tiba datang seorang namja dengan wajah cemberutnya. Kakinya menghentak-hentak lucu, saat sampai didepan Jeonghan dia mengerucutkan bibirnya,

"Kenapa meninggalkan ku hyung?"tanyanya merajuk, Jeonghan hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkahnya,

"Mianhae, hyung tadi terburu-buru"jawab Jeonghan sembari mengelus kepala namja itu, "Eh? Chanie datang bersama siapa?"lanjut Jeonghan bertanya pada namja bernama Chan, ya dia merupakan adik dari Jeonghan. Chan menunjuk kearah pintu masuk,

"Ranselmu tertinggal maknae"ujar Kim Mingyu yang sudah masuk kedalam kafetaria dengan membawa ransel berwarna biru muda milik Chan,

"Gomawo hyung"ucap Chan saat menerima ranselnya, Mingyu mengacak rambutnya pelan,

"Gomawo sudah mengantarkan Chan, maaf merepotkanmu"kata Jeonghan berterimakasih pada Mingyu. Beberapa saat kemudian datanglah Wonwoo mebawa nampan berisi pesanan dari Seungcheol, matanya sangat jelas menangkap sosok Mingyu yang berdiri tak jauh dari hadapannya.

'Tahan, jangan sampai kau malah menyiram namja itu dengan orange juice ini'batinya berusaha keep calm, dengan wajah kelewat datar dia meletakkan makanan diatas meja,

"Pesananmu hyung"kata Wonwoo seperlunya, saat hendak pergi tangannya ditahan oleh Chan. "Hyung aku juga mau"ucapnya dengan wajah memelas, Wonwoo tersenyum "Ne"balasnya, akhirnya dia pergi kedapur lagi. Mingyu bernafas lega, beruntung namja itu tidak mengajaknya berdebat lagi,

"Aku harus pergi sekarang hyung. Aku sudah membuat janji dengan appa"katanya saat hendak pergi, "Kau tidak mau sarapan dulu?"tanya Jeonghan sebelum Mingyu benar-benar pergi,

"Tidak perlu hyung. Aku sudah makan dirumah tadi"jawabnya menolak, "Kau tidak mau mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk Wonwoo? Atau kau tidak mau memberikan ciuman selamat tinggal untuknya?"ucap Seungcheol spontan saat selesai menyeruput orange juicenya. Mingyu malah melotot kearah Seungcheol, membuat kakak sepupunya tertawa hambar dengan memberikan v sign.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu akhirnya sampai dikantor appanya. Setelah memarkirkan mobil, Mingyu bergegas kedalam kantor. Saat sampai, dia sudah disambut oleh beberapa bawahan appanya, segera saja Mingyu menaiki lift untuk sampai dilantai 5, ruangan appanya.

"Selamat pagi Tuan muda, anda sudah ditunggu oleh Presdir Kim didalam"ucap seorang yeoja yang menjabat sebagai sekretaris appanya, Mingyu hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Kaki panjangnya segera melangkah kedalam ruangan sang appa.

"Selamat pagi anakku"sambut appanya saat melihat Mingyu yang sudah duduk didepannya,

"Jadi apa tugasku appa?"tanya Mingyu to the point, Tuan Kim tersenyum mendengar perkataan putranya yang selalu langsung keinti,

"Aku ingin kau menggantikanku selama sebulan ini, karena appa akan ke China untuk melakukan bisnis dengan beberapa relasi appa. Jadi, bagaimana kau mau kan?"jawab Tuan Kim to point pula, "Baiklah"ucap Mingyu setuju, sang appa senang mendengarnya.

"Oh iya, appa akan pergi bersama umma. Ya sekalian kita mau bulan madu kedua"tambah sang appa dengan senyum liciknya, Mingyu memutar mata bosan "Masih saja mencari keuntungan didalam kesempitan"ujar Mingyu dengan malas,

"Ayolah Mingyunie, appa kan sangat jarang berduaan dengan ummamu"kata Tuan Kim dengan wajah memohonnya, Mingyu menghela nafas. "Tentu saja aku akan memberikan appa dan umma waktu untuk bulan madu, tapi jangan lama-lama di china ne? Kurasa aku tidak akan kuat mengurusi kantor sebesar ini"ucap Mingyu yang tentunya membuat Tuan Kim senang (lagi).

"Baiklah appa janji akan datang sebulan lagi. Tolong urusi kantor dengan baik ne Mingyu-ku tersayang"ucap Tuan Kim membuat Mingyu berjengit ngeri dengan ucapan sang appa, ya karena sang appa sangat jarang memanggilnya 'Mingyu-ku tersayang'.

"Aku akan berusaha semampu ku appa"jawab Mingyu setelahnya.

.

.

.

Beberapa minggu terlewatkan begitu saja, bahkan sang appa yang berjanji akan datang seminggu yang lalu malah belum juga kembali ke Korea. Akhirnya Mingyu masih sibuk mengurusi kantor sang appa. Bahkan dia sangat jarang hanya untuk jalan-jalan, dan jangan lupakan selalu ada parasit yang mengganggu ketenangannya read:Hyujin.

Yeoja itu selalu saja berusaha masuk keruang kerja milik Mingyu, membuat Mingyu jengkel. Ditambah lagi yeoja itu akan mengomel sepanjang hari, mengeluhkan ini dan itu, membuat telinga Mingyu berdengung sakit.

"Hentikan!"teriak Mingyu tidak kuasa,

"Kenapa?!"tanya Hyujin sewot, Mingyu memasang wajah berangnya. Ini sudah hampir 45 menit terlewatkan, dan Hyujin tetap saja mengomel tidak jelas,

"Dengar ya! Aku tidak suka mendengar ocehanmu! Aku benci dengan wanita yang banyak bicara, aku benci diberi nasehat! Bahkan kau bukan siapa-siapaku, tolong bisakah kau pergi?!"ucap Mingyu hampir frustasi, yeoja itu menyilangkan tangan didepan dada,

"Aku kan calon istrimu oppa"ujar Hyujin dengan santainya, Mingyu hampir saja melempar vas bunga yang ada kewajah yeoja tersebut (Mingyu jahat amat),

"Aku tidak mau dan tidak akan pernah mau memiliki istri sepertimu! Keluar sekarang!"teriak Mingyu untuk terakhir kalinya, dia sudah muak dengan kelakuan Hyujin.

"Akan aku adukan pada eommonim!"ancam Hyujin sebelum keluar dari ruangan Mingyu, namja itu mengusap wajahnya gusar. Dia tidak habis pikir, kenapa eommanya mau dekat dengan yeoja cerewet seperti Hyujin.

"Aku tidak betah dikantor terus, appa cepat pulang!"

.

.

.

Hidup seorang Jeon Wonwoo berjalan dengan sangat baik dalam lima minggu belakangan ini. Uang ditabungannya sudah lumayan banyak, dan tentunya dia sudah sangat akrab dengan Jun sekarang. Bahkan namja tersebut sudah mengenalkan Wonwoo pada pacarnya, Minghao. Dan juga ada Vernon dan Joshua.

Akhir-akhir ini mereka sering hang out bersama, walaupun hanya Wonwoo seorang yang tidak memiliki pasangan, namun dia tidak pernah sama sekali menjadi obat nyamuk diantara kedua pasangan tersebut. Jadi Wonwoo nyaman-nyaman saja keluar bersama mereka. Wonwoo senang karena dia juga jadi dekat dengan Jeonghan, bahkan Wonwoo sering diajak pergi bersama untuk membeli sesuatu oleh namja bersuarai panjang tersebut.

"Kudengar Mingyu sakit karena terlalu lelah mengurusi kantor, apakah benar?"tanya Jeonghan khawatir, Seungcheol yang ditanyai malah asik memakan kentang gorengnya,

"Ya begitulah, dia memang mudah lelah. Kalau sudah lelah pasti cepat sakit, apalagi ada Hyujin yang menambah beban hidup Mingyu. Kau tahukan bagaimana cerewetnya Hyujin"balas Seungcheol setelah menghabiskan kentang gorengnya, Jeonghan menopang dagu,

"Kenapa ya Kim ahjumma bersikeras sekali untuk menjodohkan Hyujin dengan Mingyu. Kulihat Mingyu tidak menaruh minat sama sekali terhadap Hyujin"ujar Jeonghan sembari menatap lurus kedepan,

"Dia hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk Mingyu"kata Seungcheol sembari mengusap rambut Jeonghan, "Astaga! Kau habis memakan kentang goreng, lalu dengan teganya kau mengusapkan bekas minyaknya dirambutku?!"ucap Jeonghan kesal, Seungcheol buru-buru mengeluarkan sapu tangannya, bermaksud mengusap rambut Jeonghan dengan kain tersebut,

"Tidak perlu, aish kau ini"tolak Jeonghan saat Seungcheol hendak menggunakan sapu tangan miliknya untuk mengusap rambut Jeonghan,

"Ah iya, bagaimana kalau kita jenguk Mingyu saja?"saran Jeonghan dengan senyum sepuluh ribu wattnya,

"Dia kalau sedang sakit tidak suka diganggu."ucap Seungcheol melunturkan senyuman Jeonghan, "Kau tahu dia akan marah besar jika diganggu, dan aku tidak mau melakukan hal tersebut"lanjut Seungcheol, kemudian Jeonghan tampak berpikir.

"Kurasa kita bisa meminta tolong pada Wonwoo, karena hanya dialah yang biasa menghadapi kemarahan Mingyu. Ya! Aku akan meminta tolong pada Wonwoo saja, aku akan menyuruhnya untuk membawakan samgyetang untuk Mingyu"ujar Jeonghan berseri setelah mendapatkan ide yang cukup cemerlang.

"Wonwoo-ya"panggil Jeonghan, segera saja Wonwoo memberhentikan obrolannya bersama Jun. namja itu mendekat kearah Jeonghan,

"Ada apa hyung?"tanyanya sesudah sampai dihadapan Jeonghan, namja bersuarai panjang itu tersenyum misterius "Hyung ingin meminta tolong padamu, bolehkan?"ucap Jeonghan dengan pandangan puppy eyesnya, mau tidak mau Wonwoo mengangguk setuju, "Minta tolong apa hyung?"tanya Wonwoo lagi, senyum Jeonghan semakin berkembang lebar sekali, cukup creepy terlihat,

"Tolong kau antarkan samgyetang untuk Mingyu ya? Kau mau kan?"

"Hah?!"

 **TBC**

A/N : Akhirnya chapter empat -3-. Ini udah lumayan panjangkan?. Maaf mengecewakan, soalnya alurnya terkesan kecepetan, terus maksa. Itu bagian terakhir saya bikin ngaco gara-gara bingung mau bikinnya kek gimana, akhirnya saya tulis aja semua ide yang ada diotak. Awalnya udah ada feel mau ngetik chapter empat, dipertengahan jalan ada sebuah insiden yaitu lupa ngesave gara-gara salah pencet-_-. Itu rasanya kesel banget, udah ampe keriting rasanya jari dipake ngetik, eh malah salah pencet jadi gak kesave, sakitnya disini #digampar. Saya emang sengaja bikin jalan ceritanya cepet, biar bisa cepet end-in(?) ini fanfic. Soalnya udah mau ulang tahun sekolah, takut fanfic ini bakal terbengkalai karena saya bakal sibuk ngurusin lomba dan sebagainya (sok sibuk lu! Dan kayak ada aja yang nungguin fanfic gaje lu). Sekali lagi maaf kalau ceritanya jauh dari ekspetasi kalian, sekali lagi maaf mengecewakan : ((((. Dan juga bahasa yang saya gunakan rada-rada gak pas, saya masih bingung dalam pemilihan kata, dan lagi saya dari kecil itu pakai bahasa daerah buat keseharian, jadinya pas udah besar kayak gini masih aja ada beberapa kata bahasa Indonesia yang saya sendiri gak tahu artinya : ( . jadi maaf kalau ada kata-kata yang bikin kalian bingung, atau aneh kedengarannya. (malah curcol)

Oh ya pas di Daegu fansign si Wonwoo make chokers, dan sumpah itu cantik banget : ((((( gakuna gakuna gakunaaa;-;. Ampe gak sengaja ngesave photo yang sama sampai 4 kali saking gregetnya liat Wonuu T-T. Akhirnya malem-malem saya ngesearch photo Wonwoo sebanyak-banyaknya ditwitter, dan tentunya saya save semua (maruk) ;-;.

Dan terimakasih untuk yang sudah mau ngereview fanfic ini, terimakasih atas saran-saran kalian. Makasih juga buat yang sudah ngefav dan ngefollow fanfic gaje ini. Kalau masih ada yang mau saya lanjut fanfic Lucky or Unlucky ini tolong kasi tahu saya, jadi reviewnya saya tunggu loh~ #muah #digampar #dirajam #wks


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Meanie

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hah?!"

"Kenapa harus aku hyung?"sambung Wonwoo dengan menunjuk dirinya sendiri, Jeonghan memasang wajah memohonnya,

"Ayolah Wonwoo-ya, mau ne?"pinta Jeonghan dengan wajah memohonnya, menghiraukan pertanyaan Wonwoo tentang alasan mengapa harus dia yang dimintai tolong oleh namja bersuarai panjang tersebut,

"Kenapa tidak hyung bersama Seungcheol hyung saja yang menghantarkan samgyetang itu kepada Mingyu?"tanya Wonwoo sedikit tidak terima karena pertanyaannya tadi dijawab oleh Jeonghan,

Jeonghan menatapnya dengan puppy eyes.

"Mingyu itu paling anti dikunjungi saat sakit, hyung takut nanti Mingyu akan marah pada hyung. Dan berhubung hanya kau yang paling kebal dengan kelakuannya, jadi tidak masalah jika dia marah-marah saat kau membawakan samgyetang untuknya, karena pastinya kau bisa melawan kemarahan Mingyu"jawab Jeonghan tetap mempertahankan puppy eyesnya,

'Teganya'batin Wonwoo nelangsa, tapi dia sungkan untuk menolak permintaan Jeonghan,

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau adik hyung saja yang menghantarkan samgyetang itu untuk Mingyu?" lagi-lagi Wonwoo berusaha menghindar, dia benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu dengan namja bermarga Kim itu, karena ujung-ujungnya pasti berdebat.

Jeonghan menghela nafas kecewa, "Arraseo, tampaknya kau memang tidak mau menolong hyung"ucap Jeonghan dengan wajah kecewanya. Wonwoo jadi merasa bersalah pada Jeonghan, namja itu merasa sangat kurang ajar menolak permintaan hyungnya, bahkan Jeonghan sudah mau membantunya dari awal mereka bertemu.

"Ayolah Wonwoo-ya, hitung-hitung dengan menghantarkan samgyetang itu kau bisa dekat dengan Mingyu"ujar Seungcheol berusaha membantu sang kekasih, Wonwoo akhirnya ragu-ragu menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Baiklah, aku mau hyung"jawabnya dengan raut wajah penuh ketidak ikhlasan, Jeonghan langsung tersenyum cerah setelah mendengar perkataan Wonwoo. Dia memeluk namja itu,

"Kau memang yang terbaik Wonwoo-ya, baiklah hyung akan belanja bahan untuk membuat samgyetang. Nanti kalau masakannya sudah jadi, hyung akan memberitahumu"ucap Jeonghan dengan semangat yang menggebu, "Ne hyung"jawab Wonwoo seadanya, akhirnya dia kembali keposisi semula,

Jeonghan kembali duduk ditempatnya "Akhirnya dia mau juga"kata Jeonghan menghela nafas lega, Seungcheol menatap kekasihnya setelah menghabiskan milkshake miliknya,

"Tapi setahuku, Mingyu itu tidak bisa marah padamu. Kurasa tidak masalah jika kau langsung yang menghantarkan samgyetang itu untuk Mingyu"ujar Seungcheol setelah sadar, dia sedikit bingung kenapa kekasihnya mendadak terlihat sangat semangat,

"Aku tahu itu"jawab Jeonghan dengan senyum liciknya, Jeonghan mendekat kearah Seungcheol,

"Aku lihat hubungan Mingyu dan Wonwoo memang tidak baik, jadi aku berencana melakukan hal ini agar mereka bisa dekat seperti perkataanmu tadi hyung"ucap Jeonghan berbisik masih memasang senyum liciknya, Seungcheol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal,

"Perkataanku yang mana?"tanya Seungcheol kebingungan, ingatkan Jeonghan untuk tidak memukul kepala kekasihnya tersebut, "Lupakan"jawab Jeonghan malas menjawab pertanyaan Seungcheol.

"Nah kajja kita beli bahan makanan untuk membuat samgyetang"ucap Jeonghan berdiri dari duduknya, Seungcheol hanya menatap kekasihnya tanpa ada niatan untuk berdiri,

"Sayang aku masih ingin makan, aku lapar"ucapnya dengan wajah memelas, Jeonghan memutar mata malas, "Aish kau ini"ujarnya dengan wajah ingin mencekik leher Seungcheol,

"Nanti saja makannya, ayo kita beli bahan masakan dulu"lanjut Jeonghan sedikit kesal pada Seungcheol, kemudian dia menarik, atau lebih tepatnya menyeret kekasihnya keluar dari kafetaria,

"Tapi aku ingin makan cheese cake"ucap Seungcheol sedikit tidak rela meninggalkan kafetaria.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo duduk dengan tenang bersama Seungcheol, dia menanti Jeonghan untuk keluar dari dapur. Dia sibuk memantapkan hatinya 'Tenang Wonwoo-ah, kau hanya perlu menghantarkan samgyetang saja, setelah itu kau bebas dari namja keparat itu'batinnya. Beberapa menit kemudian datanglah Jeonghan membawa box makanan yang lumayan 'besar'.

"Tolong hantarkan ini untuk Mingyu ne?"ucap Jeonghan sembari menyerahkan box makanan yang ada ditangannya kepada Wonwoo,

"Ne hyung"jawab Wonwoo patuh, Jeonghan menatap kekasihnya "Sayang tolong hantarkan Wonwoo ne?"pintanya dengan senyum yang sangat manis untuk Seungcheol, tentunya namja itu tidak bisa menolak permintaan kekasihnya,

"Apapun akan aku lakukan untukmu"ucapnya sedikit cheesy, "Gomawo"balas Jeonghan masih dengan senyum manisnya.

Setelah itu Jeonghan menghantarkan kepergian (duh kepergian, kayak apaan ajaxD) Wonwoo dan Seungcheol. Dia melambai sebagai tanda selamat tinggal.

.

Didalam mobil, Wonwoo lebih banyak diam. Tapi Wonwoo diam bukan karena pikirannya kosong, tapi berbanding terbalik dari itu. Sempat terlintas dipikirannya untuk kabur saja, tapi tidak mungkin dia melakukan hal itu.

"Sebenarnya Mingyu itu tidak tinggal diapartment"kata Seungcheol membuka percakapan dengan Wonwoo, namja itu hanya diam mendengarkan hyungnya berbicara, tanpa ada niatan untuk memotong ucapan Seungcheol,

"Tapi beberapa bulan yang lalu dia membeli sebuah apartment. Karena jika dia sedang ingin sendiri, dia bisa pergi keapartment tersebut"lanjut Seungcheol sembari fokus menyetir, diliriknya Wonwoo,

"Tapi bukan hanya itu alasan utamanya membeli apartment, apakah kau tahu alasan lain dari Mingyu membeli sebuah apartment padahal dia sudah punya rumah bersama bumonimnya, ditambah hubungan keluarga Mingyu itu sangat harmonis?"tanya Seungcheol kepada Wonwoo, Wonwoo akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya kearah Seungcheol,

"Apakah Mingyu menghindari seseorang?"tebak Wonwoo tepat sasaran, Seungcheol tersenyum puas , "Yap kau benar. Mingyu memang sedang mengindari seseorang, karena seseorang ini benar-benar menganggu hidupnya"ujar Seungcheol membuat Wonwoo penasaran.

"Kalau boleh aku tahu, siapa 'seseorang' itu hyung?"tanya Wonwoo hati-hati, tiba-tiba Seungcheol menampilkan smirknya "Kau sangat ingin tahu ya?"ujar Seungcheol malah balik bertanya, segera Wonwoo menggeleng,

"Tidak, hanya bertanya saja. Jika hyung tidak mau memberitahu, tidak apa"jawab Wonwoo dengan menatap lurus kedepan, membuat Seungcheol terkekeh mendengar ucapan namja tersebut, "Bilang saja kau penasaran, iyakan?"goda Seungcheol, membuat Wonwoo kesal jadinya. 'Seungcheol hyung menyebalkan sama seperti sepupunya'batin Wonwoo.

Setelahnya mereka hanya diam saja, lebih tepatnya Wonwoo yang mendiamkan Seungcheol. Adegan ini membuat Seungcheol de javu, sempat diliriknya Wonwoo sekali, namja itu lagi-lagi asik dengan pemikirannya.

.

.

.

Mingyu berbaring diatas ranjangnya, seharian ini dia merasa tidak enak badan. Sehingga dia tidak datang kekantor untuk bekerja. Bahkan sang Ayah yang berjanji akan datang seminggu yang lalu, belum juga kembali dari China.

Mengurusi kantor, mengawasi karyawan, melakukan ini itu, sampai mendapatkan gangguan dari Hyujin, cukup membuat kepalanya sangat pening. Puncaknya hari ini, dia benar-benar merasa pening dikepalanya tidak bisa ditahan, alhasil dia meminta cuti kerja untuk hari ini saja.

Ting tong!

Baru saja hendak tidur untuk ketiga kalinya, seseorang menekan bel apartment Mingyu. Maksud namja ini membeli sebuah apartment adalah untuk mendapatkan ketenangan, dan dia paling tidak suka diganggu ketika sakit. Mingyu ingat hanya satu orang yang mengetahui tempat ini, ya hanya Choi Seungcheol yang mengetahui apartment milik Mingyu.

Ting tong!

Ting tong!

Tampaknya 'tamu' tersebut tidak sabaran.

"Bukannya Seungcheol hyung tahu password apartmentku, kenapa harus memencet bel"gumam Mingyu masih pada posisi awalnya, dia tampak berpikir.

"Berarti itu bukan Seungcheol hyung"

Ting tong!

Ting tong!

Mingyu membulatkan matanya, namja itu langsung terduduk diatas ranjang "Jangan bilang itu Hyujin"ucapnya dengan wajah yang terlihat gawat,

Ting tong!

"Aish! Tidak sabaran sekali! Kalau memang benar itu Hyujin, kupastikan pintu itu akan tertutup tepat didepan wajahnya"lanjut Mingyu lagi, dia sudah sangat jengkel sekarang. Mingyu segera turun dari ranjangnya, karena orang yang ada didepan apartmentnya sudah memencet bel dengan brutal.

Dilihatnya dari intercom seseorang sedang berdiri membelakangi pintu, orang itu memakai sweater putih, Mingyu bisa bernafas lega sekarang karena orang itu bukan seorang yeoja. Segera dia buka pintu utama apartmentnya,

"Nuguseyo?"tanya Mingyu, orang itu membalik badannya. Sehingga langsung berhadapan dengan Mingyu,

"Kau!"ucap Mingyu tidak sadar menunjuk orang yang ada didepannya "Kau gila?!"ujar orang itu dengan murkanya, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Jeon Wonwoo. Dia sudah kesal sekali tampaknya,

"Kau tuli ya!? Jelas-jelas aku sudah memencet bel beberapa kali, tapi kau tak kunjung membukakan pintu!"marahnya lagi, "Enak saja, siapa yang kau sebut tuli eoh!?"balas Mingyu tidak terima, "Kau! Memangnya siapa lagi!?"ujar Wonwoo sewot,

"Jangan seenaknya mengatai orang ya! Dan lagi kau itu tidak sopan memencet bel apartment orang dengan brutal! Dasar orang aneh yang gila!"ucap Mingyu lagi berusaha membalas perkataan Wonwoo,

"Enak saja! Ini semua karenamu! Dasar tuli!"

"Berhenti mengatai aku tuli! Dasar tidak sopan!"

"Kau memang cocok dipanggil tuli! Penampilan saja yang oke, tapi ternyata tuli"ejek Wonwoo,

"Daripada kau! Sudah penampilan biasa-biasa tidak punya sopan santun!"

"Jangan sombong ya kau! Mentang-mentang orang kaya kau tidak bisa menghinaku seperti itu!"

"Kenyataannya memang seperti itu!"

"Dengar ya ka−" "Chogiyo"

Aksi pertengkaran mereka pun terhenti begitu saja, saat seorang ibu muda yang membawa anaknya yang masih sangat kecil berdiri dihadapan mereka. Balita itu tampak menangis, entah apa yang terjadi.

"N..ne ada apa agasshi?"tanya Wonwoo ragu-ragu, ibu muda itu memasang wajah melasnya,

"Tolong kalau bertengkar didalam saja ne? Aku sedang menidurkan anakku, tapi suara kalian sampai terdengar keapartment sebelah, jadi kumohon pelankan suara kalian"pinta ibu muda itu sembari menimang-nimang balitanya yang masih menangis,

"Jeosonghabnida agasshi"akhirnya Mingyu yang meminta maaf terlebih dahulu dia menunduk 90 derajat, diikuti oleh Wonwoo,

"Ne, baiklah saya permisi"ucap ibu muda itu pergi membawa anaknya kedalam apartment miliknya. Mingyu dengan cepat menarik Wonwoo masuk kedalam apartmentnya. Mereka sampai diruang tamu Mingyu.

"Aish jangan menarikku!"kesal Wonwoo saat Mingyu dengan tega menariknya, tangan Mingyu masih memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau bisa tidak jangan menggangguku barang sebentar saja"ucap Mingyu dengan wajah lelahnya. Wonwoo tiba-tiba malah menempelkan punggung tangannya diatas kening Mingyu.

"Hangat"gumam Wonwoo masih setia menempelkan punggung tangannya, segera Mingyu menampik tangan namja dihadapannya, "Kurasa kau demam"lanjutnya lagi, membuat Mingyu jadi jengah dan akhirnya menampik tangan Wonwoo,

"Seperti kau peduli saja padaku! Mau aku demam bukan urusanmu!"sewot Mingyu membuat Wonwoo mencibir, "Memang itu bukan urusanku, siapa juga yang peduli padamu!?"balas Wonwoo kesal, "Aku juga tidak memintamu untuk peduli padaku! Kau−aduh" tiba-tiba Mingyu memegang kepalanya, entah kenapa pening dikepalanya bertambah parah, padahal dia belum sempat membalas ucapan Wonwoo (ckckck Mingyu, mingyu-_-).

"Kau lihat, makanya kalau sakit itu jangan banyak tingkah"ejek Wonwoo saat melihat Mingyu masih memegangi kepalanya, "Appo"lirih Mingyu kesakitan, Wonwoo mendengus sebal "Sok dramatis"ucapnya dengan sinis tidak percaya begitu saja dengan wajah kesakitan Mingyu,

Wonwoo masih diam memperhatikan Mingyu yang sekarang sudah duduk diatas sofa, meringis memegangi kepalanya. Kalau sudah begini dia jadi iba juga pada Mingyu.

"Kurasa kau harus tidur, ayo aku bawa kau kekamarmu"ujar Wonwoo yang sudah berdiri dihadapan Mingyu, namja itu memapah tubuh Mingyu masuk kedalam kamarnya yang berada tidak jauh dari ruang tamu.

Dibantunya Mingyu naik keatas ranjang "Aku akan membelikanmu obat, kau tunggu disini"ucap Wonwoo sebelum beranjak untuk pergi mencari apotek terdekat, 'Bodoh! Memangnya aku harus menunggu dimana lagi'umpat Mingyu dalam hati, sudah sakit masih sempat-sempatnya juga mengumpat.

.

.

Antrian diapotek kali ini sangat panjang, membuat Wonwoo harus menunggu. Sepuluh menit mengantri akhirnya dia mendapatkan obat yang diperlukannya. Wonwoo pergi ke sebuah minimarket untuk membeli vitamin C. Setelah mendapatkan semua barang yang dibutuhkannya, dia bergegas kembali keapartment Mingyu.

Saat sampai diapartment, Wonwoo melihat posisi Mingyu masih sama seperti tadi. Dia tertidur, tapi entah kenapa badannya terlihat menggigil kedinginan, padahal jendela apartmentnya tertutup rapat.

"Mingyu-ssi"panggil Wonwoo berusaha membangunkan Mingyu, dia ingi mengajak namja itu untuk makan dan minum obat. "Mingyu-ssi"panggilnya lagi setelah tidak ada respon, akhirnya Wonwoo kembali meletakkan punggung tangannya diatas kening Mingyu.

"Omo!"kagetnya saat merasakan panas yang menyengat dari dahi Mingyu, dengan panik dia berlari kearah dapur. Untungnya dapur apartment ini tidak terlalu sulit ditemukan, dalam hitungan beberapa menit saja dia kembali kekamar Mingyu membawa wadah berisi air hangat dan sebuah handuk kecil.

Dengan telaten Wonwoo mencelupkan, memeras, dan meletakkan handuk kecil itu diatas kening Mingyu secara bertahap. Akhirnya pada pukul sembilan malam, demam Mingyu mau berkurang sedikit, badannya tidak menggigil seperti tadi. Tapi namja itu terlihat gelisah dalam tidurnya, tangan Wonwoo pun bergerak menyingkirkan anak rambut yang ada kening Mingyu.

"Kalau dilihat dari dekat begini kau seperti anak kecil"gumam Wonwoo tidak sadar malah tersenyum, tiba-tiba mata Mingyu terbuka. Dengan pandangan sayu dia meraih tangan kanan Wonwoo yang tadi digunakan namja itu untuk menyingkirkan anak rambutnya untuk digenggam.

Wonwoo sedikit terkejut dibuatnya "Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian"lirih Mingyu entah sadar atau tidak sadar, Wonwoo kembali tersenyum "Baiklah aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian"jawabnya dengan suara yang pelan. Setelah itu Mingyu kembali tertidur, wajahnya sudah tidak terlihat gelisah seperti tadi.

"Lucu juga"ucap Wonwoo sembari memandang wajah Mingyu, kemudian dia memandang genggaman tangan Mingyu, terasa sedikit hangat mungkin efek dari demamnya.

Wonwoo masih terjaga, sebenarnya dia sudah lelah duduk daritadi. Lama kelamaan matanya terasa berat juga, Wonwoo yang sudah benar-benar mengantuk akhirnya menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas ranjang Mingyu, menutup rapat netranya dan tertidur dengan pulas.

.

Pada pukul 2 A.M KST, Mingyu terbangun dari tidurnya karena perutnya yang sudah berbunyi nyaring. Kepalanya sudah tidak pening lagi, dia bisa melihat Wonwoo yang masih nyenyak tertidur dengan posisi duduk.

"Merepotkan"ucap Mingyu yang akhirnya memilih bangun dari ranjangnya, bermaksud akan memindahkan tubuh Wonwoo keatas ranjangnya, namun namja itu keburu bangun dengan mata melotot shock karena Mingyu menggendong badannya,

"Yah! Mau apa?! Turunkan!"ujarnya berteriak sembari memberontak, Mingyu akhirnya melepaskan gendongannya dan beruntungnya tubuh Wonwoo terjatuh diatas ranjang,

"Aish! Tidak bisakah kau diam?! Bahkan ini masih sangat pagi"ujar Mingyu sarkatis, membuat Wonwoo mendeliknya tajam. "Aku berteriak karena terkejut, dasar menyebalkan!"ucap Wonwoo tidak terima, Mingyu menampilkan smirknya.

"Aku hanya ingin memindahkanmu keatas ranjangku, karena kulihat kau tidak nyaman tidur dalam posisi duduk. Tapi sepertinya kau berpikiran lain, iyakan?"ujar Mingyu masih setia memasang smirk andalannya. Ingatkan Wonwoo bahwa namja dihadapannya ini baru saja pulih dari demamnya, karena kalau tidak dia bersumpah akan memukul kepala Mingyu.

"Siapa yang berpikiran macam-macam?! Jangan asal bunyi!"ucap Wonwoo sarkatis, membuat Mingyu tertawa mendengarnya,

"Dari jawabanmu sudah terlihat jelas kalau kau yang berpikiran macam-macam"ujar Mingyu dengan santai, membuat Wonwoo bertambah jengkel.

"Ish! Menyebalkan!"ucap Wonwoo mendesis tidak suka. "Padahal aku sudah berbaik hati dengan merawatmu. Tapi saat sudah sembuh, bukannya kata terimakasih yang aku dengar, kau malah menuduhku berpikiran yang macam-macam"lanjut Wonwoo sudah kepalang kesal dengan Mingyu.

"Terimakasih Wonwoo-ssi"kata Mingyu sembari membungkuk hormat dihadapan Wonwoo. Tapi bukannya merasa senang, Wonwoo malah merasa seperti diejek oleh Mingyu.

"Tidak perlu!"bentak Wonwoo yang segera turun dari ranjang Mingyu, dia benar-benar berang pada Mingyu, dia hanya ingin cepat pergi dari apartment ini. Namun tangannya ditahan oleh Mingyu.

"Mau kemana?"tanya Mingyu yang membuat Wonwoo memutar mata malas, "Pulang, memang apalagi?"jawab Wonwoo dengan sewot, Mingyu masih menahannya "Ini baru jam dua pagi dini hari. Kau gila mau pulang jam segini?"kata Mingyu setelah melirik jam yang ada di dinding kamarnya,

"Ya aku memang gila! Sudah lepaskan tanganku Mingyu-ssi! Aku mau pulang!"seru Wonwoo membalas ucapan Mingyu, namja itu bergegas kepintu utama, dengan mudah Wonwoo membukanya.

Baru membuka pintu utama, netranya sudah dihadiahi dengan suasana mencekam. Diluar sangat gelap, bahkan percahayaan tidak ada sama sekali, lorong-lorong disekitar apartment Mingyu terlihat mengerikan, membuat Wonwoo terpaksa menelan ludah.

"Masih bersikeras ingin pulang?"tanya Mingyu yang sudah berdiri dibelakang Wonwoo, namja itu terdiam. "Kurasa kau memang berniat pulang, nah silahkan pulang"lanjut Mingyu dengan membuka pintu agar lebih lebar lagi, Kemudian Wonwoo menatapnya dengan padangan memelas.

.

.

Berakhirlah mereka didapur milik Mingyu, sudah beberapa menit yang lalu Wonwoo berdiri sembari mengaduk samgyetang buatan Jeonghan. Untungnya samgyetang itu tidak basi, dan didalam box makanan tersebut juga ada kimchi kimbap.

Daritadi Wonwoo tampak menguap terus, matanya masih terasa berat, dan dia hanya ingin tidur kembali. Dengan cepat Wonwoo meletakkan semua makanan diatas meja, disambut wajah bahagia Mingyu yang sudah kelaparan. Wonwoo pun menarik tempat duduk yang ada disamping Mingyu.

"Kau tidak makan?"tanya Mingyu dengan sibuk menyumpit kimchi lalu memakannya, Wonwoo menggeleng lemah. "Kau bisa habiskan semuanya"ujar Wonwoo dengan suara yang kecil, namun cukup bisa didengar oleh Mingyu.

Namja itu segera melahap makanannya seperti tidak akan ada waktu lagi untuk memakan semuanya. Wonwoo terlihat sudah hampir terpejam, dalamn hitungan beberapa detik saja Wonwoo sudah terpejam sempurna. Dia memakai lengan kanannya sebagai bantal.

"Tidur lagi"ucap Mingyu saat sudah selesai menelan kimbapnya, "Hey"ujarnya sembari menekan-nekan pipi kiri Wonwoo menggunakan telunjuk kanannya, tapi tidak ada respon. Mingyu pun menyudahi acara makannya.

"Aku akan membawamu kekamarku, karena aku masih punya rasa peduli yang tinggi terhadap sesame"celoteh Mingyu saat hendak menggendong tubuh Wonwoo. Dengan mudah Mingyu mengangkat tubuh Wonwoo untuk dibawanya kekamar. Dan dengan perlahan pula Mingyu menurunkan tubuh Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tertidur dengan nyenyak, dia menyamankan tubuhnya diatas ranjang. Membuat Mingyu jadi gemas sendiri melihat wajah terlelap Wonwoo, tapi namja itu segera menggeleng 'Apa yang kau pikirkan'batinnya.

Kemudian Mingyu meletakkan sebuah selimut hangat diatas tubuh Wonwoo agar namja itu tidak kedinginan.

"Tidur nyenyak aneh"

 **TBC?**

A/N : Hohohohooo akhirnya chapter lima gaesss T-T. Maaf ya baru update sekarang pasti kalian lama ya nunggu lanjutan dari fanfic ini *percaya diri banget lu*. Makasih ya untuk semuanya yang sudah fav follow fanfic ini, yang masih setia nungguin kelanjutan fanfic ini disetiap chapternya. Maaf maaf deh kalau chapter ini membuat kalian kecewa, soalnya bikinnya sekitar jam 2 pagi, jadi agak amburadul *dibantai*. Saya sih berencana lagi dua atau tiga chapter fanfic ini bakal end *cepetan end udah bosen readernya baca* soalnya pasti kalian bosen bacanyaT-T.

Btw makasih untuk yang sudah review fanfic ini. Kalau masih ada yang mau saya lanjut fanfic ini tolong beritahu lewat review ya, kalian juga boleh kasih saran dan kritik, karena itu pastinya berguna buat saya. Jadi review juseyo ceman-cemaan~~ :3


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Meanie

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jeonghan tetap berdiri didepan pintu kafetaria, sembari matanya melirik sekitar berharap sosok Wonwoo akan datang. Jeonghan merasa sangat khawatir, pasalnya anak satu itu belum juga kembali dari mengantar samgyetang untuk Mingyu. Dia bingung harus bagaimana, ponsel Wonwoo bahkan tertinggal dikamarnya, membuat Jeonghan tambah khawatir.

Sebenarnya Seungcheol sudah berusaha membujuk namja itu untuk menunggu didalam, tapi Jeonghan tetap tidak mau. Ini sudah hampir satu jam lamanya sang kekasih berdiri didepan kafetaria, membuat Seungcheol kasihan padanya karena pasti sangat lelah berdiri dari tadi.

"Sayang kita tunggu Wonwoo didalam ne? kau pasti lelah ayo"ajak Seungcheol untuk kesekian kalinya, dan tetap jawaban Jeonghan adalah gelengan. "Aku tidak mau menunggu didalam"tolaknya tidak mau menatap Seungcheol sama sekali, karena dia sibuk memperhatikan sekitar,

"Kenapa Wonwoo tidak pulang sampai sekarang aku sangat khawatir"gumam Jeonghan yang masih bisa didengar Seungcheol, sekarang namja bersurai panjang itu persis seperti seorang ibu yang menunggu anak gadisnya yang tidak kunjung pulang dari bermain dengan teman sepergaulannya,

"Nanti Wonwoo pasti akan pulang, ayo kedalam Jeonghan-ie"bujuk Seungcheol lagi, berharap Jeonghan akan menurutinya sekali saja. Tapi namja itu tidak bereaksi sama sekali, dia malah terlihat sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"Oh iya, kenapa kita tidak pergi kerumah Mingyu, siapa tahu dia mengetahui keberadaan Wonwoo sekarang!"ujar Jeonghan setelah selesai dengan pemikirannya, "Kenapa aku tidak berpikir sampai kesitu ya?"sambungnya sembari mempoutkan bibirnya imut, Seungcheol mengusap kepala Jeonghan dengan sayang,

"Makanya jangan panik dulu"katanya dengan mencubit kedua pipi Jeonghan, membuat namja itu menghadiahkan sebuah death glare untuknya. "Aigoo lucunya pacarku, bagaimana kalau kita pergi keapartment Mingyu sekarang?"ucap Seungcheol tambah keras mencubit pipi Jeonghan, namja itu mencubit perut Seungcheol,

"Jangan mencubitku seperti itu! Kau mau pipiku melar hah?!"kesal Jeonghan sembari mengelus pipi berharganya, Seungcheol hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah menggemaskan kekasihnya tersebut. "Jangan marah-marah begitu, ayo kita berangkat"ujar Seungcheol sembari merangkul pundak Jeonghan, namja itu hanya mengangguk walau dia melirik Seungcheol dengan tatapan tajam.

Saat hendak memasuki mobil, seorang wanita berumur kisaran 45 tahun keatas datang menghampiri mereka.

"Seungcheol-yaa~"ujarnya dengan suara yang terdengar putus asa. Membuat Seungcheol menatapnya bingung,

"Imo kenapa? Oh iya kapan Imo pulang dari China?"tanya Seungcheol pada wanita itu, "Imo baru tadi malam kembali dari China, imo ingin bertanya mengenai Mingyu, apakah kalian sempat melihatnya? Pasalnya semua maid mengatakan bahwa Mingyu sudah dua hari ini tidak ada dirumah, jadi imo kemari karena kalian berdua cukup dekat dengannya"jawab wanita itu yang bisa kita ketahui adalah Ibu kandung dari Kim Mingyu, wanita itu tampak sedih sekali.

"Tenanglah imo, Mingyu ada diapartmentnya"ucap Seungcheol dengan santai, dia bermaksud membuat sang imo tenang, tapi seperkian detik kemudian dia ingin sekali menampar mulutnya yang kelepasan berbicara 'Mati akuu!'batinnya menyesal, habislah dia dibunuh oleh Mingyu nanti.

Jeonghan sendiri hanya bisa mendelik tajam kearah Seungcheol, dia ingin sekali menempelkan lakban diatas mulut sang kekasih. Ny. Kim tampak terkejut oleh perkataan Seungcheol.

"Kenapa Mingyu berada diapartment? Apa dia membeli sebuah apartment? Kenapa dia tidak memberitahu imo? Apakah kalian tahu alasan Mingyu membeli apartment?"tanya Ny. Kim bertubi-tubi terdengar putus asa, sedih, sekaligus kecewa. Jeonghan langsung merangkulnya.

"Kita akan mengantarkan imo keapartment Mingyu, biar nanti dia yang akan menjelaskan semuanya"kata Jeonghan sembari mengelus bahu wanita itu, Ny. Kim hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

Setelahnya mereka berangkat bersama untuk pergi keapartment Mingyu. Kali ini Seungcheol harus duduk sendirian didepan, dia harus rela Jeonghan duduk dijok belakang bersama sang Imo tersayang.

.

.

.

Walaupun sinar matahari telah menembus celah-celah tirai dijendela, dua orang itu tampak masih tertidur dengan pulasnya. Tanpa mau peduli jam berapakah ini, apakah ada yang mencari mereka. Posisi mereka bisa dibilang yah….. bagaimana menjelaskannya, intinya mereka tidur sembari memeluk satu sama lain.

"Itu kamar Mingyu, imo"ucap Seungcheol sembari menunjuk satu-satunya pintu yang ada dihadapan mereka. Ny. Kim berjalan dengan tergesa kekamar Mingyu, dengan cepat wanita itu menarik kenop pintu hingga terpampang jelaslah keadaan kamar Mingyu.

Matanya membulat terkejut saat melihat sang anak yang masih tertidur jam segini, yah walaupun tidur sampai jam segini masih bisa dimaklumi. Tapi Mingyu tidak tidur sendirian, dia tidur bersama orang lain, dan saling berpelukan. Catat! **Berpelukan.** Ny. Kim segera mengguncang bahu sang anak dengan sedikit kasar.

"Tunggu lima menit lagi"gumam Mingyu masih dengan mata terpejam, bahkan pelukannya pada tubuh orang itu tambah erat saja.

"Astaga jadi ini alasan mengapa Wonwoo belum juga pulang dari kemarin?"bisik Jeonghan ketelinga Seungcheol sedikit terkejut juga melihat adegan Mingyu-Wonwoo yang saling memeluk saat tidur.

"Cepat bangun Kim Mingyu!"ujar sang umma sedikit berteriak saat putra tunggalnya ini kembali tertidur. Mingyu mendecak kesal, terpaksa dia harus bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya dan Wonwoo yang ada disampingnya ikut terbangun karena suara bising yang ditimbulkan Ny. Kim.

Mereka berdua saling berhadapan, yang satu menguap karena mengantuk dan yang satunya meregangkan badan. Untuk beberapa detik mereka saling memandang karena masih berusaha mengumpulkan nyawa masing-masing.

Satu detik… –Mingyu menggaruk kepalanya yang tiba-tiba gatal,

Dua detik….–Wonwoo berusaha memfokuskan pengelihatannya,

Tiga de−

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Ketiga orang itu malah berjengit melihat reaksi Mingyu-Wonwoo, Jeonghan bahkan terkejut mendengar teriakan Wonwoo dan Mingyu yang tiba-tiba itu. Tidak sadar Wonwoo malah mendorong tubuh Mingyu, hingga dia terjatuh diatas lantai dengan tidak elitenya. Mingyu meringis kesakitan akibat perbuatan brutal Jeon Wonwoo.

"Jadi ini yang kau lakukan ketika tidak ada umma dan appa?"tanya Ny. Kim dengan wajah jengkelnya, Mingyu segera menatap sang umma dengan pandangan memelas.

"Umma aku bisa jelaskan semuanya…."ujarnya memohon, berusaha mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya, walau gagal dimata Jeonghan-Seungcheol-Wonwoo. Ny. Kim menyilangkan tangan didepan dada.

"Umma tidak menyangka kau akan membeli sebuah apartment tanpa bertanya dulu dengan umma"ujarnya merajuk, Ny. Kim terlihat lucu seperti anak kecil saja.

"Jika umma tahu alasanku, pasti umma tambah marah padakuu"balas Mingyu dengan wajah sedihnya, tapi tidak mempan untuk Ny. Kim,

"Umma marah padamu Mingyu-ah! Bahkan saat kau sudah punya kekasih seperti ini, kau tidak mau jujur pada ummamu, setidaknya jika umma tahu kau sudah punya pacar, umma tidak akan menjodohkanmu dengan Hyujin!"ketus Ny. Kim masih dengan menyilangkan tangan didepan dada, dia masih marah pada Mingyu.

Mingyu yang mendengar kata keramat dari mulut ummanya tersebut, langsung berdiri dari jatuhnya. Seperti mendapatkan durian runtuh, dia memandang penuh harap pada ummanya.

"Umma serius tidak akan menjodohkanku dengan Hyujin jika sudah punya pacar?"tanya Mingyu ingin meyakinkan kembali pernyataan sang umma tadi, Ny. Kim mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Tentu saja! Umma akan lebih memilih pacarmu ketimbang Hyujin, walaupun Hyujin itu anak yang baik tapi dia akan kalah dengan orang yang dicintai anak umma"ujar Ny. Kim mantap, membuat Mingyu semakin senang saja. Segera dia merangkul bahu Wonwoo.

"Dia pacarku umma– ani dia ini calon menantu umma"ucap Mingyu spontan, membuat Wonwoo melotot terkejut, yang benar saja pikir namja itu. Ny. Kim tersenyum cerah mendengar penuturan sang putra, segera dia naik keatas ranjang anaknya.

"Aigoo~ kau manis sekali, siapa nama kekasihmu?"tanya Ny. Kim dengan senyum ramahnya, bahkan dia sudah lupa kalau tadi dia sempat marah pada sang anak. "Jeon Wonwoo"jawab Mingyu mewakili Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mendelik tajam kearahnya, tapi dibalas senyuman manis namun palsu dari Mingyu. Ny. Kim tersenyum semakin lebar saja. "Nama yang indah seperti dirimu calon menantuku~"ucap Ny. Kim dengan gombalnya, "Ucapkan terimakasih"bisik Mingyu ditelinga Wonwoo, namja itu menggeleng tidak mau menuruti permintaan Mingyu, namun segera Mingyu mendeliknya sangat tajam seperti mengancam akan mengulitinya hidup-hidup jika tidak mau menurut.

"Gamsahamnida i..imo"jawab Wonwoo dengan tidak rela, Mingyu tersenyum kearah sang umma. "Jangan panggil imo, panggil umma ne?" Wonwoo mau menangis saja kalau begini, Mingyu mencengkram bahunya kuat. "N..ne u..umma"ucap Wonwoo dengan ragu, Ny. Kim lagi-lagi tersenyum senang.

"Akhirnya anak umma satu ini mendapatkan pendamping hidup yang cocok. Kalau begitu datanglah nanti malam untuk makan malam bersama, anggap saja makan malam itu adalah bentuk kesediaanku menjadi mertuamu, ingat harus datang ne Won-ie?"ujar Ny. Kim dengan semangat, Wonwoo mau tidak mau harus mengangguk karena dia tidak mau melunturkan senyum Ny. Kim.

"Baiklah umma akan masak banyak makanan untuk merayakan ini, ingat harus datang"ujar Ny. Kim lagi mengingatkan, setelahnya wanita itu pergi dengan perasaan bahagia bahkan senyumnya tidak hilang sama sekali dari bibirnya.

Wonwoo segera mendelik Mingyu dengan tajam, andaikan mata Wonwoo dapat mengeluarkan aliran listrik sudah dipastikan Mingyu akan tersetrum sampai hangus ditempat. Jeonghan dan Seungcheol segera mendekati mereka berdua dengan senyum penuh haru.

"Rencanaku tidak sia-sia" –Jeonghan

"Sudah kubilang kalian berdua itu memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama" –Seungcheol

"Aku sangat senang, selamat ya Wonwoo-ah dan Mingyu-ah" –Jeonghan

Dua pasangan itu berpelukan bahagia, mereka menatap Wonwoo dan Mingyu seperti melihat sang anak yang telah resmi menikah dengan orang yang dicintainya. Tapi Wonwoo sendiri malah kesal melihat tatapan kedua orang itu, ditambah Mingyu tidak mau melepas rangkulannya dibahu Wonwoo.

"Hentikan semua ini! Aku tidak mau berurusan denganmu Kim! Aku pergi!"kata Wonwoo telak karena amarahnya sudah memuncak. Dia sudah tidak tahan dengan semua hal gila yang dialaminya padahal dia baru saja terbangun dari tidur. Segera namja itu melangkah lebar-lebar untuk meninggalkan apartment Mingyu, intinya dia sudah tidak sudi bertemu dengan namja itu.

"Kenapa dia?"tanya Seungcheol dengan bingung, Jeonghan mengedikkan bahu tidak tahu, dan Mingyu yang hanya diam menatap kepergian Wonwoo.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai dikafetaria, Wonwoo segera mandi dan kembali bekerja. Tapi wajahnya terlihat masam, bahkan namja itu hanya diam tidak mau bicara sedikitpun. Membuat semua pegawai takut jadinya, ingin bertanya pada Wonwoo tapi takut didamprat olehnya. Jun yang sudah tidak tahan melihat wajah masam Wonwoo, memutuskan menghampirinya.

"Kau kenapa Wonwoo-ah?"tanyanya saat sampai dihadapan Wonwoo, namja itu menghentikan kegiatan mengelap mejanya. Dia menatap kearah Jun "Aku? Aku tidak apa-apa kok hyung"jawabnya dengan wajah kelewat datar,

"Kalau begitu kau mau kan keluar bersama aku, Minghao, Hansol, dan Jisoo nanti malam?"ajak Jun, membuat Wonwoo tertarik. "Kita akan kemana?"tanyanya antusias, Jun tersenyum karena berhasil menghilangkan wajah masam Wonwoo,

"Mereka bilang ingin pergi ke Hongdae kali ini, kau mau?"jawab Jun, Wonwoo langsung mengiyakan ajakan Jun "Aku mau hyung"katanya dengan antusias (lagi) "Baiklah kita berangkat nanti malam"ucap Jun sebelum kembali kepekerjaannya, mood Wonwoo berubah bagus dia sudah membayangkan betapa serunya nanti malam bersama keempat temannya itu.

.

.

Setelah selesai bersiap, Jun dan Wonwoo keluar dari kamar mereka. Diluar kafetaria sudah ada Minghao, Hansol, dan Jisoo yang menunggu. Wonwoo melambai pada tiga orang itu, yang tentunya dibalas juga dengan lambaian oleh mereka.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama"ucap Wonwoo sedikit menyesal, karena ini sudah lewat sepuluh menit dari waktu yang sudah disepakati.

"Tidak hyung, kami baru saja datang"balas Minghao dengan logat koreanya yang masih terdengar lucu, tapi masih bisa dimengerti oleh Wonwoo. Jun akhirnya selesai mengunci kafetaria.

"Baiklah ayo kita berangkat!"ucapnya dengan semangat, semuanya mengangguk setuju. Jun dan Minghao berada didepan, dan Jisoo, Wonwoo, Hansol berada dibelakang. Mereka berlimA berjalan bersama untuk mencapai halte bus. Tapi baru saja berjalan beberapa langkah, sebuah mobil menepi kearah mereka, yang otomatis membuat mereka berhenti berjalan.

Ini cukup membuat Wonwoo terkejut sekaligus kesal, karena orang yang baru saja turun dari mobilnya adalah Mingyu. Namja itu segera memegang pergelangan tangan Wonwoo.

"Ayo kerumahku, kita sudah ditunggu oleh umma"ucap Mingyu dengan menarik Wonwoo. Wonwoo sendiri menggeleng, menolak ajakan Mingyu yang dirasanya sangat tidak tahu diri.

"Aku tidak mau Kim! Aku sudah berjanji tidak akan mau berurusan denganmu!"balasnya dengan sinis, "Ayolah kumohon"ujar Mingyu lagi memohon, berharap namja itu akan mau menolongnya lagi. Wonwoo menggeleng dengan kuat.

"Aku tidak mau! Bahkan jika kau memohon sembari mencium sepatu lamaku ini, aku tetap tidak akan mau!"ucapnya lagi dengan sinis, membuat keempat temannya speechless melihatnya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau aku akan memaksa"ujar Mingyu yang sudah hampir putus asa, segera dia menyeret Wonwoo masuk kedalam mobilnya, sebelum benar-benar pergi dari tempat itu Mingyu menyempatkan diri melempar senyum kearah Jun, Jisoo, Minghao, dan Hansol.

"Maaf mengganggu acara kalian, tapi aku harus membawa Wonwoo pergi karena kami mengadakan acara pertemuan keluarga, jadi maaf ne?"ujar Mingyu dengan sopan, samar-samar terdengar teriakan Wonwoo dari dalam, keempat orang itu hanya bisa terdiam melihat kepergian Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

"Jadi Wonwoo berpacaran dengan Kim Mingyu"

.

.

Diperjalanan Wonwoo terus menerus melayangkan tatapan tidak suka kearah Mingyu. Namun namja disampingnya tidak bereaksi sama sekali, malah dia tidak terlalu ambil pusing. Wonwoo mendengus sebal karena Mingyu tidak mau meminta maaf sediktpun atas tindakan lancangnya, dia kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Hentikan aksi merajukmu itu, ayo turun kita sudah sampai"ucap Mingyu sembari membuka pintu, saat baru sampai beberapa maid terlihat sudah menyambut kedatangan mereka. Ny. Kim terlihat bersemangat menghampiri Wonwoo dan memeluk namja itu.

"Kukira kau tidak akan datang Won-ie, ayo kita masuk kedalam"ujarnya sembari merangkul bahu Wonwoo, namja itu hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Ny. Kim, akhirnya mereka bertiga masuk bersama.

Dimeja makan sudah terlihat Tn. Kim duduk dengan tenang, dan seorang yeoja lagi duduk dibagian kanan meja paling pojok, dia sudah menatap Wonwoo dari awal namja itu memasuki ruang makan keluarga Kim.

"Umma kenapa mengundangnya?"tanya Mingyu sedikit berbisik pada sang umma, dia tidak mau membuat yeoja cerewet itu tersinggung, "Umma ingin membatalkan perjodohan ini dengan damai, jadi umma mengundangnya"balas Ny. Kim juga berbisik.

"Nah silahkan duduk sayang"ujar Ny. Kim mempersilahkan Wonwoo duduk, bahkan dia menarik kursi untuk Wonwoo.

"Gomawo imo –eh u..umma"balas Wonwoo sedikit grogi diperlakukan istimewa, yeoja tadi kembali menatapnya tidak suka.

Acara makan malam pun dimulai, Ny. Kim dengan senang hati meletakkan semua makanan yang sudah dibuatnya kepiring milik Wonwoo, sampai piring itu penuh dengan makanan. Membuat Wonwoo harus menghabiskannya, karena dia tidak mau melukai perasaan Ny. Kim. Wanita itu memperlakukannya seperti anak sendiri, sampai menuangkan air pun harus Ny. Kim yang menuangkannya.

"Kalau aku boleh tahu, kenapa umma memperlakukan namja itu sanga istimewa? Ada hubungan apa umma dengannya?"tanya Hyujin berusaha sopan didepan Ny. Kim, dia harus menjaga image didepan wanita itu,

"Mungkin ini akan sedikit melukai perasaanmu Hyujin-ah, umma ingin membatalkan perjodohanmu dengan Mingyu, karena Mingyu sudah mendapatkan seseorang yang benar-benar dicintainya"jawab Ny. Kim dengan hati-hati. Raut wajah Hyujin berubah seketika.

Brak!

"Apa-apaan ini?! Umma sudah berjanji bahwa Mingyu hanya akan menikah denganku?! Tapi kenapa umma ingkar janji?!"ucap Hyujin penuh amarah, bahkan dia tidak mau lagi bersikap sopan didepan bumonim Mingyu. Ny. Kim hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Hyujin,

"Mianhae Hyujin-ie"hanya kata maaflah yang bisa dilontarkan Ny. Kim, Hyujin segera beranjak dari rumah Keluarga Kim, dia merasa dikhianati oleh Ny. Kim, yeoja itu benar-benar marah besar. Wonwoo menatap kepergian Hyujin dengan rasa bersalah, tapi terbalik dengan Mingyu yang malah tersenyum puas melihat Hyujin pergi dari rumahnya.

"Sekarang tidak akan ada lagi yang mengganggu hubungan kalian"kata Ny. Kim dengan senyuman tulusnya, membuat Wonwoo tambah bersalah karena harus membohongi wanita cantik yang merangkap menjadi Ibu dari Mingyu itu.

'Maafkan aku imo, aku janji ini yang terakhir kalinya aku berbohong padamu'batin Wonwoo penuh sesal sembari menatap Ny. Kim yang masih memasang senyum cantiknya.

.

Setelah acara makan malam usai, Mingyu pamit untuk mengantarkan Wonwoo pulang. Ditengah perjalanan Wonwoo segera menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada, tatapan tajam seperti biasa ia layangkan kepada Mingyu.

"Wae?"tanya Mingyu sembari fokus menyetir, Wonwoo masih menatapnya dengan delikan "Catat semua perkataanku ini Kim! Hari ini adalah hari terakhir aku mau membantu dan berurusan denganmu! Jangan kira dilain hari aku mau membantumu lagi! Aku tidak mau berurusan denganmu lagi! Titik!"ujarnya dengan penuh penekanan, tapi Mingyu tampak tidak merespon sama sekali,

"Asal kau tahu aku tidak mau terus menerus membohongi ummamu, aku merasa berdosa telah membohonginya"lanjut Wonwoo dengan nada penuh penyesalan, lagi-lagi Mingyu hanya diam tidak mau merespon.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?!"akhirnya Wonwoo merasa jengkel sendiri, ditatapnya lagi namja disebelahnya.

"Aku mendengar semua ucapanmu, aku juga tidak berharap kau mau membantuku dilain hari"jawab Mingyu dengan santainya, "Baguslah, kalau perlu menjauhlah dari hidupku! Aku muak melihatmu"ucap Wonwoo sembari menatap lurus kedepan, Mingyu meliriknya "Aku tidak janji"balasnya membuat Wonwoo langsung menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?"tanya Wonwoo memastikan "Tidak ada, sudah cepatlah turun"jawab Mingyu yang terdengar seperti usiran ditelinga Wonwoo. "Baiklah senang membantumu Mingyu-ssi, setelah ini menjauhlah dari hidupku jangan pernah datang lagi meminta bantuan apapun itu, karena kau sudah tahu jawabanku. Dan tolong titipkan salamku pada umma mu, terimakasih karena sudah mengundangku makan malam, dan maaf karena harus membohonginya."kata Wonwoo sebelum benar-benar keluar dari mobil Mingyu, namja disebelahnya membuat gesture tangan seperti mengusir "Pergilah"ujarnya membalas ocehan dari Wonwoo.

.

.

.

Perkataan hanyalah tinggal perkataan. Wonwoo telah mengingkari ucapannya beberapa hari yang lalu, usahanya sia-sia jika sudah berhadapan langsung dengan Ny. Kim. Wanita itu selalu datang dengan senyum cerahnya, kemudian mengajaknya pergi bersama, lalu memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik. Membuat Wonwoo nyaman berada didekatnya. Dia sebenarnya ingin memotong leher Mingyu saat ini juga, karena namja itu datang kembali dan membuatnya harus berbohong lagi. Jauh-jauh hari sudah Wonwoo memperingatinya, dia tidak mau kebohongan ini bertambah banyak dan menumpuk, tapi namja itu sangat lambat mencari jalan keluar. Dan hari ini adalah hari kelima Wonwoo pergi bersama Ny. Kim dan Mingyu.

"Lebih dekat lagi"ujar Ny. Kim hendak memotret Mingyu dan Wonwoo, dia jadi gemas sendiri karena dua orang itu berdiri berjauh-jauhan.

"Ayolah~ lebih dekat lagi"pinta Ny. Kim sedikit merajuk, membuat Mingyu angkat tangan segera dia mendekat kearah Wonwoo. Tangannya merangkul pinggang Wonwoo, membuat Wonwoo sendiri jadi terkejut. Ny. Kim tersenyum senang dan segera memotret mereka berdua.

"Wah kalian terlihat sangat manis"ucapnya bangga setelah melihat hasil jepretannya, "Umma senang?"tanya Mingyu yang tentunya mendapat anggukan kepala dari sang umma.

"Umma juga ingin berphoto dengan Wonwoo"ucap Ny. Kim menyerahkan ponselnya kepada Mingyu,

"Baiklah, satu dua tiga"

"Kimchi~" Wonwoo dan Ny. Kim tersenyum manis diphoto tersebut, membuat Mingyu tidak sengaja malah tersenyum. "Lihat baguskan Won-ie?"tanya Ny. Kim menyerahkan ponselnya kepada Wonwoo, namja itu melihat potret dirinya bersama Ny. Kim.

"Ne, umma terlihat sangat cantik"jawab Wonwoo dengan senyumnya, Ny. Kim mencubit pipinya pelan "Kau bisa saja. Lihat sudah hampir malam ayo kita pulang"ujar Ny. Kim sembari menarik tangan Wonwoo, menggandengnya. Lagi-lagi Mingyu tidak dihiraukan oleh ummanya sendiri, namja itu mempoutkan bibirnya.

Mereka tidak sadar, dari hari pertama ada orang yang selalu menguntit kegiatan mereka dari jauh.

"Jangan kalian kira aku tidak mengetahui kebohongan yang telah kalian lakukan, aku pastikan semua sandiwara kalian akan terbongkar secepatnya. Dan tentunya Kim Mingyu akan kembali menjadi milikku"

.

.

Mobil milik Mingyu berhenti didepan kafetaria milik Jeonghan, akhirnya Wonwoo bisa bernafas lega karena dia sudah cukup lelah terus menerus bepergian dengan Ny. Kim dan Mingyu. Seperti biasanya Mingyu akan membukakan pintu untuknya, dan mengulurkan tangan untuk Wonwoo, membantu namja itu turun dari mobil.

"Selamat malam umma, sampai jumpa"ujarnya saat sudah berada diluar, Ny. Kim tersenyum kearahnya "Ne, tidur nyenyak Won-ie"balasnya sembari melambaikan tangan. Wonwoo segera berbalik badan, bermaksud berjalan menuju kafetaria tapi tidak jadi ketika Ny. Kim kembali berujar.

"Mingyu kenapa kau tidak pernah memberikan Wonwoo ciuman selamat malam? Ck kalian itu pacaran atau tidak sih?" mendengar ucapan Ny. Kim membuat kedua orang itu menegang karena perkataan tiba-tiba yang dilontarkan Ny. Kim.

"Kemari Wonwoo-ya"ucap Mingyu setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya, Wonwoo mau tidak mau harus rela berbalik badan lagi. Mereka sudah saling berhadapan, Ny. Kim terlihat sangat antusias sekali. Mingyu segera memegang lengan Wonwoo, membuat jantung namja dihadapannya tiba-tiba berdetak kencang.

Chup.

Mingyu mencium kening namja dihadapannya, Wonwoo mematung karena mendapatkan ciuman dikening oleh Mingyu. Padahal hanya dikening tapi jantungnya malah berdebar kencang. Beberapa detik kemudian Mingyu melepas ciumannya,

"Selamat malam"ucapnya dengan suara yang kecil, mata mereka bertemu entah apa arti tatapan yang dilayangkan Mingyu padanya. Yang pasti Wonwoo merasa jantungnya mau meledak sekarang, diusapnya kepala Wonwoo sebentar sebelum berbalik kearah mobil.

Mungkin jika Ny. Kim adalah seorang pemain bola yang baru saja berhasil mencetak gol, mungkin sudah dari tadi dia akan berselebrasi dengan hebohnya. Tapi itu hanyalah ekspetasi belaka yang ada diotak Ny. Kim, dia menahan diri demi menjaga imagenya.

Wonwoo masih diam ditempatnya, tidak berniat untuk masuk kedalam kafetaria, padahal mobil Mingyu telah tidak terlihat lagi dihadapannya. Perlahan dia tersenyum, entah kenapa dia merasa senang.

.

.

.

Sudah lima belas menit lamanya Wonwoo berusaha memejamkan matanya, tapi selalu saja gagal. Dia malah berguling kekanan dan kekiri, saat merasa lelah dia memutuskan untuk merubah posisinya menjadi duduk diatas ranjang.

"Aku bisa gila!"ujarnya frustrasi, entah kenapa otaknya selalu mengulang kejadian yang dialaminya beberapa jam yang lalu tersebut.

"Ini sudah melewati batas, ini sudah lebih dari skinship"ujarnya sedikit random, kemudian dia mengusap wajahnya gusar.

"Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi padaku?"ucapnya lagi dengan dramatis, Wonwoo sudah putus asa dibuatnya. "Bagaimana ini? Akan sangat sulit untuk mengakhiri semuanya"lirihnya kembali.

"Seharusnya aku tidak masuk kedalam mobilnya waktu itu! Aku menyesal huhuhuhu". Namja itu malah sibuk merenungi nasibnya, dan menyesali semua hal yang telah diperbuatnya. Wonwoo ingin rasanya memutar waktu, tapi hal itu tidak mungkin bisa dia lakukan, memangnya dia memiliki kekuatan time control? Yang benar saja.

"Aku benci berbohong, aku benci dengan Kim Mingyu!"ujarnya mengerang frustrasi (lagi), tapi tiba-tiba otaknya memutar kejadian saat Mingyu mencium keningnya, membuatnya ingin menangis saat ini juga.

"Persetan dengan ciuman itu! Aku muakk!"

Cklek

"Berhentilah berteriak ini sudah malam Wonwoo-ah. Aku ingin tidur" Wonwoo hanya bisa menampilkan senyuman tanpa dosanya. "Mianhae hyung"ujarnya meminta maaf pada Jun, namja itu terlihat tidak kuasa menahan kantuk.

 **TBC?**

A/N : MANSAE~ bertemu lagi dichapter enam. Bagaimana? Garing ya? Huhuhuhu saya tau kok jalan ceritanya makin aneh, gaje, dan membosankan T-T.

Pertama-tama terimakasih semua sarannya teman-teman tentang kesalahan kata yang ada dichapter sebelumnya. Oh iya dichapter ini saya tulis namanya Vernon sama Joshua pake nama aslinya ya, soalnya gak adil aja semuanya ditulis pake nama asli masa mereka aja yang pake nama panggung dichapter empat atau lima kalau gak salah. Btw makasih untuk semuanya yang masih nunggu kelanjutan fanfic ini /elap ingus terharu/ walaupun dikit kayaknya yang nunggu kelanjutan fanfic ini, tapi saya udah senang banget. And big thanks untuk teman-teman yang sudah mau ngereview fanfic ini, memberikan masukan saran dan kritik kalian. Akhir kata saya mau nanya, masih ada gak yang nunggu lanjutan fanfic ini? Soalnya kalau gak ada respon dari kalian, saya berencana bakal stop ngelanjutin fanfic ini dan saya bakal fokus buat belajar aja. Tapi kalo masih banyak yang nungguin lanjutan fanfic ini, saya usahakan bakal update secepatnya jadi ceritanya gak bakal putus ditengah jalan. So review juseyo ya chingudeul~~~~~~ #tebar kembang #diusir reader :3


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Meanie

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian tadi malam, hari ini Wonwoo terlihat lebih banyak diam. Namja itu tampak sedang mengelap meja, pekerjaan rutinnya dipagi hari. Jun sendiri merasa tidak enak hati pada namja itu, karena sempat menegurnya kemarin malam. Akhirnya Jun memutuskan untuk menghampiri Wonwoo.

"Kau marah ya pada hyung?"tanya Jun membuat Wonwoo langsung menoleh kearahnya "Marah? Maksud hyung?" Wonwoo malah balik bertanya karena dia tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Jun. Namja kelahiran Shenzhen itu menghela nafas.

"Ya kau pasti marah pada hyung karena kemarin hyung sempat menegurmu saat berteriak malam-malam"jelas Jun kembali, Wonwoo langsung paham maksud hyungnya tersebut segera dia tersenyum kearah Jun.

"Aku tidak marah pada hyung, seharusnya hyung yang marah padaku karena berteriak malam-malam dan mengganggu tidurmu. Mianhae hyung"ucap Wonwoo meminta maaf, Jun menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Tidak apa, hyung tidak marah padamu. Oh iya kemarin kau tidur jam berapa? Wajahmu terlihat kelelahan"ujar Jun sembari menatap lekat-lekat wajah Wonwoo, dia bisa melihat kantung mata Wonwoo yang seperti panda.

"Aku baru tertidur jam dua pagi hyung"jawab Wonwoo dengan jujur, Jun menatapnya dengan tatapan prihatin.

"Kurasa akhir-akhir ini kau memiliki banyak masalah, seharusnya kau ceritakan semuanya pada hyung atau kau bisa menceritakannya pada temen terdekatmu. Jadi bebanmu akan sedikit berkurang"saran Jun sembari memegang bahu kiri Wonwoo, "Hanya masalah kecil hyung, tapi terimakasih atas sarannya"ucap Wonwoo berterimakasih, Jun mengelus kepalanya dengan sayang karena dia sudah menganggap Wonwoo seperti adik kandungnya sendiri. "Baiklah, kau harus semangat oke?"ucapnya setelah selesai mengusap kepala Wonwoo "Hyung juga harus semangat"

.

.

Untungnya hari ini Wonwoo tidak bertemu Ny. Kim ataupun Mingyu, jadi dia bisa bekerja seharian tanpa gangguan sedikitpun. Malam harinya dia pamit pergi kepada Jun untuk menemui temannya.

Wonwoo berjalan sendirian, dia sebenarnya sedikit takut tapi untungnya masih ada dua atau tiga orang yang berjalan kaki sepertinya. Dengan sengaja Wonwoo melangkah lebar-lebar agar cepat sampai ketujuannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Wonwoo sudah sampai, dia berdiri didepan sebuah pintu berwarna coklat tua. Ditekannya bel yang ada disebelah kanan pintu, beberapa detik kemudian seorang namja dengan warna rambut 'peach' membuka pintu apartmentnya.

"Kukira kau tidak jadi kemari, ayo masuk"ajaknya pada Wonwoo, namja itu berjalan lebih dahulu diikuti Wonwoo dibelakangnya.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku mau kedapur"kata namja itu mempersilahkan Wonwoo untuk duduk, namja dengan rambut berwarna 'peach' itu pergi meninggalkan Wonwoo sendirian diruang tamu. Beberapa menit kemudian dia kembali membawa sebuah nampan.

"Minumlah, pasti kau kedinginan"ucapnya sembari meletakkan sebuah mug berisi coklat panas dihadapan Wonwoo. "Terimakasih Jihoon-ah"balas Wonwoo meraih mug tersebut dan meminumnya perlahan (soalnya kalau minum cepat-cepat yang ada lidah Wonu kebakar #abaikan).

"Sudah sangat lama sekali kita tidak bertemu, jadi bagaimana kabarmu?"tanya Jihoon membuka pembicaraan, Wonwoo meletakkan mugnya "Aku sedikit tidak baik, aku memiliki banyak masalah akhir-akhir ini. Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"jawab dan tanya Wonwoo pada Jihoon, "Aku sangat baik"balas Jihoon. "Ngomong-ngomong masalah apa yang kau hadapi akhir-akhir ini? Kurasa masalahmu sangat berat"lanjutnya lagi sebelum meminum coklat hangatnya.

Wonwoo menatapnya "Aku ingin menceritakan semuanya padamu, tapi kau harus menjaga rahasia ini pada siapapun arra?"ucapnya sedikit berbisik, membuat Jihoon gemas jadinya "Baiklah, aku akan menjaga rahasia ini dari siapapun"jawabnya berjanji, Wonwoo langsung berpindah duduk menjadi disampingnya.

"Jihoon-ah aku merasa bersalah sekali telah berbohong"mulai Wonwoo dengan wajah yang kentara sekali menyesal. Jihoon menatapnya penasaran "Berbohong bagaimana?"tanya Jihoon sedikit berbisik, Wonwoo balik menatapnya "Aku berpura-pura menjadi pacar dari seorang namja menyebalkan yang sombongnya melebihi apapun, agar dia terlepas dari perjodohan yang dibuat oleh ummanya"jawab Wonwoo dengan berbisik pula, Jihoon merasa tertarik dengan masalah temannya satu ini,

"Kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi? Kenapa kau tidak menolak?"tanya Jihoon lagi, Wonwoo menghela nafas "Aku sudah berusaha menolak, tapi orang ini terus memaksaku. Dan paling sialnya adalah ibu dari orang ini malah menyukaiku, membuatku harus kembali berpura-pura dan aku semakin merasa bersalah"jawab Wonwoo dengan wajah hampir menangisnya, Jihoon jadi kasihan melihat Wonwoo.

"Aku harus bagaimana?"lanjut Wonwoo lagi terdengar putus asa, "Berbohong itu memang tidak baik. Sepintarnya kau berbohong, lama kelamaan kebohongan itu akan terungkap. Jadi ku sarankan secepatnya kau harus memberitahu umma dari namja itu, dengan begitu beliau tidak akan terlalu marah padamu"ujar Jihoon member solusi untuk Wonwoo.

"Kau harus mengatakannya Wonwoo-ya. Masalah ini akan semakin besar jadinya ketika umma dari namja itu mengetahui kebohongan kalian dari orang lain, bisa dipastikan dia akan benci padamu"lanjutnya lagi dengan wajah yang sangat serius, membuat Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya takut.

"Jangan sampai hal itu terjadi"ucap Wonwoo sedikit panik, "Makanya kau harus secepatnya memberitahu beliau"balas Jihoon, tiba-tiba dia gemas melihat wajah panik Wonwoo, ingin dia cubit rasanya pipi nama tersebut. Tiba-tiba Jihoon teringat sesuatu.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa nama namja yang menjadi kekasih palsu mu itu?"tanya Jihoon setelah ingat bahwa dia lupa menanyakan nama orang yang dimaksud oleh Wonwoo. Wonwoo menampilkan wajah seriusnya.

"Namanya Kim Mingyu"jawab Wonwoo membuat Jihoon melotot kaget kearahnya.

"Apa Kim Mingyu?! Mingyu adik sepupunya Seungcheol hyung?"tanya Jihoon ingin memastikan, Wonwoo mengangguk. "Iya, Mingyu yang itu"jawabnya lagi, membuat Jihoon kembali kaget dibuatnya.

"Kuberitahu, ibu Mingyu itu berteman sangat baik dengan ibu Soonyoung, jadi aku lumayan dekat dengan beliau karena kami bertiga sering keluar bersama. Dan yang aku tahu Kim imo itu orang yang sangat benci dibohongi" Perkataan Jihoon satu ini cukup membuat Wonwoo susah payah menelan ludanya, 'Kenapa dunia ini sangat sempit dan tidak adil!"batinnya menjerit pilu.

.

.

.

Esoknya mereka bertiga, Ny. Kim, Wonwoo, dan Mingyu pergi bersama. Menjelang sore, wanita itu pamit pulang terlebih dahulu, karena harus menemani Tn. Kim makan malam bersama relasi bisnisnya. Dengan berat hati Ny. Kim pulang, meninggalkan Mingyu dan Wonwoo hanya berdua.

"Kau pasti lelah, mau makan bersama?"tanya Mingyu saat melihat wajah jenuh Wonwoo, namja itu mengangguk lemah.

Mereka akhirnya pergi kesalah satu restaurant yang menyediakan masakan khas korea. Wonwoo duduk dengan diam menunggu makanan yang dipesankan Mingyu.

"Ini pesanannya tuan" Seorang pelayan datang membawakan makanan yang lumayan banyak, "Terimakasih"balas Mingyu saat pelayan tersebut pamit undur diri (apaan wks). Diliriknya Wonwoo yang hanya terdiam sembari menopang dagu.

"Kau kenapa? Makanlah"ujarnya sembari meletakkan beberapa lembar bulgogi diatas panggangan. Diletakkannya sebuah bibimbap dihadapan Wonwoo.

"Jangan diam terus, kau harus makan"ujar Mingyu lagi ketika Wonwoo hanya menatap tidak minat terhadap makanan didepannya. Wonwoo menghela nafas.

"Aku lelah berpura-pura"ucapnya sembari menatap Mingyu, namja itu balik menatapnya.

"Jangan bicarakan hal itu dulu, makanlah"balas Mingyu segera memakan bibimbapnya, Wonwoo menatapnya kesal.

"Mingyu-ssi, aku lelah terus berbohong pada umma mu. Aku terus menerus memikirkan hal ini, sampai-sampai aku merasa gila!"celoteh Wonwoo yang diabaikan oleh Mingyu, namja itu masih asik mengunyah makanannya.

"Bagaimana jika semua ini terbongkar? Lalu ummamu mengetahui hal ini dari orang lain? Dia pasti akan sedih dan sangat kecewa, aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana senyum cantiknya itu akan hilang karena kebohongan kita"lanjutnya lagi sembari mempoutkan bibirnya, Mingyu menyumpit bulgogi yang sudah matang.

"Buka mulutmu"ucapnya sembari mengarahkan bulgogi yang ada disumpitnya didepan mulut Wonwoo, "Untuk apa?"tanya Wonwoo dengan tatapan sinis "Buka cepat!"ujar Mingyu lagi sedikit membentak, membuat Wonwoo mau tidak mau membuka mulutnya. Daging itu segera berpindah kedalam mulut Wonwoo.

"Aku sudah bilang jangan bicarakan hal itu dulu"kata Mingyu lagi meletakkan sumpitnya kembali, Wonwoo mengunyah bulgogi yang ada dimulutnya dengan pelan.

"Tapi-" "Kumohon"ucap Mingyu yang terdengar seperti memohon, akhirnya Wonwoo menurut saja. Setelah menelan bulgogi dimulutnya, Wonwoo hanya terdiam tidak berniat untuk memakan bibimbapnya yang mungkin sudah mulai dingin. Akhirnya Mingyu meraih bibimbap milik Wonwoo.

Wonwoo awalnya tidak peduli saat dikiranya bibimbap itu akan dimakan oleh Mingyu, tapi dia salah besar. Sekarang Mingyu malah berniat menyuapkan bibimbap itu untuknya, membuat beberapa pasang mata melirik kearah mereka.

"Aku tidak mau makan"tolak Wonwoo sembari mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. "Makan! Ini perintah"kata Mingyu dengan tegas, membuat Wonwoo lagi-lagi harus mengalah. Dengan ragu-ragu dia menerima suapan dari Mingyu.

"Kau harus makan, aku tidak mau kau sakit"ucap Mingyu dengan suara yang kecil tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Wonwoo. Dia menatap Mingyu yang sekarang sibuk dengan bulgogi dipanggangan. 'Dia mengkhawatirkanku?'.

.

.

.

Hari ini kafetaria milik Jeonghan tutup, karena namja itu memberikan cuti kerja selama tiga hari untuk pegawainya. Sebenarnya Jeonghan sendiri pergi berlibur ke Jeju bersama Seungcheol, maka dari itu dia memberikan libur juga pada pegawainya, agar adil begitu pemikirannya.

Wonwoo sendiri sudah memiliki rencana akan melihat-lihat apartment, ingat dari awal bekerja dia sudah berniat untuk membeli sebuah apartment kecil.

"Jun hyung?"panggilnya didepan kamar namja keturunan cina itu, tapi tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. "Kemana dia?"gumam Wonwoo masih berdiri didepan pintu kamar Jun, "Mungkin sudah pergi keluar bersama Minghao"lanjutnya lagi, Wonwoo langsung saja pergi melalui pintu belakang kafetaria.

Pagi ini terlihat lumayan banyak orang yang berlalu lalang dijalanan. Wonwoo sendiri berjalan ditrotoar bersama pejalan kaki yang lainnya, dia bisa melihat didepannya seorang ibu muda berjalan beriringan bersama putri kecilnya yang mungkin masih duduk dibangku Playgroup.

Untuk beberapa jam seterusnya, Wonwoo sudah singgah kebeberapa gedung yang menjual apartment dengan harga yang pas untuk kantongnya. Setelah lama berjalan Wonwoo akhirnya memutuskan untuk membeli minuman disebuah Minimarket yang ada diseberang jalan.

"Gamsahamnida"ujar Wonwoo setelah sang kasir memberikan uang kembalian dan minuman yang dibelinya. Segera Wonwoo berjalan kearah luar dan duduk disebuah bangku yang tersedia di Minimarket tersebut.

"Lelahnya"ujarnya sembari menyeka keringat yang sedikit menetes didahinya. Beberapa detik kemudian mata Wonwoo menangkap sebuah mobil Audi A3 datang ke minimarket ini. Wonwoo tiba-tiba dilanda de javu, merasa seperti pernah melihat mobil ini sebelumnya.

"Bukankah itu mobilnya−" Ucapan Wonwoo terpotong ketika mobil itu sudah terparkir dihadapannya dan pengendara mobil Audi A3 itu keluar dari dalamnya. Matanya melebar karena terkejut.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"tanya pengendara mobil Audi A3 itu read:Mingyu berdiri dihadapan Wonwoo sekarang. Wonwoo langsung mendeliknya tajam "Kau yang mau apa kesini?!". Bukannya menjawab Wonwoo malah balik bertanya dengan sinis.

Mingyu segera duduk disamping Wonwoo, membuat namja itu memandangnya semakin tajam saja. "Iseng"jawabnya dengan santai, Wonwoo menatapnya tidak percaya "Mana mungkin. Iseng? Dasar aneh!"ucap Wonwoo dengan sinisnya (lagi) tapi Mingyu tidak terlalu peduli dengan ucapan namja disampingnya.

"Aku melihatmu keluar dari salah satu gedung yang ada disini, kau mau membeli sebuah apartment?"kata Mingyu lagi sembari melirik namja disampingnya, Wonwoo memincingkan mata curiga terhadap Mingyu.

"Kau menguntitku ya?"ujar Wonwoo dengan telak membuat Mingyu jadi kikuk karena ketahuan, tapi dengan cepat dia merubah ekspresi wajahnya sesantai mungkin.

"Aku menguntitmu? Yang benar saja, kau berharap banyak ya padaku?"ucap Mingyu dengan percaya dirinya, Wonwoo mencibir tidak suka "Ish menyebalkan!"katanya memutar mata malas karena ucapan Mingyu.

"Setelah ini kau mau kemana?"tanya Mingyu lagi setelah beberapa menit mereka terdiam, Wonwoo tampak berpikir "Aku belum tahu"jawabnya sedikit ragu, Mingyu langsung tersenyum penuh arti "Bagaimana kalau kita ke Lotte World? Kau mau kan?"tawar Mingyu yang langsung saja mendapatkan gelengan kepala dari Wonwoo.

"Secara tidak langsung kau mengajakku berkencan, maaf aku tidak mau pergi bersama namja modus sepertimu"tolak Wonwoo segera bangun dari duduknya, namja itu membuang botol minumannya yang sudah habis isinya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Mingyu menahan tangan Wonwoo saat namja itu hendak pergi dari minimarket, Wonwoo menatapnya jengah "Aku mau pulang! kau ini kenapa sih?!"ujarnya dengan kesal. "Biar aku antar"balas Mingyu tanpa melepas pegangan tangannya dari pergelangan tangan Wonwoo.

"Aku tidak mau"tolak Wonwoo lagi "Lepas"lanjutnya sembari menghempaskan tangan Mingyu dengan kasar. "Kenapa kau menolak kebaikanku? Kau tidak akan rugi jika aku antar, dan lagi perjalanan dari daerah ini sampai kafetaria lumayan jauh. Kau akan kelelahan kalau berjalan kaki, jadi biar aku antar ne?"ucap Mingyu lagi berusaha membujuk Wonwoo, namja itu tampak menimang-nimang perkataan Mingyu.

"Baiklah" Akhirnya Wonwoo setuju dengan ajakannya, segera Mingyu menariknya menuju mobil. Wonwoo sendiri merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Mingyu.

.

.

"Seharusnya aku tidak langsung percaya begitu saja"desis Wonwoo sembari menyilangkan tangan didepan dada. Nyatanya Mingyu yang mengatakan akan mengantarkannya ke kafetaria malah membawanya kabur ke Lotte World. Karena sudah terlanjur sampai, Wonwoo akhirnya menurut saja walaupun dia ingin sekali untuk meninju wajah Mingyu.

"Ini"ujar Mingyu saat sampai membawa dua cup minuman bubble tea. "Hm" Wonwoo sedang malas bicara dengan Mingyu, tapi tangannya tetap meraih bubble tea yang diberikan oleh namja itu. Dia tidak mau menyia-nyiakan makanan atau minuman, apalagi gratis.

"Mianhae, kurasa kau tidak suka ke Lotte World"ucap Mingyu yang baru meminta maaf, membuat Wonwoo mempoutkan bibir kesal. "Aku suka ke Lotte World! Tapi aku tidak suka dibawa secara paksa seperti ini!"balas Wonwoo dengan jengkel, Mingyu malah menatapnya dengan wajah menyesal.

"Aku tahu aku salah, tapi kau jangan marah-marah terus, kita kemarikan untuk bersenang-senang"kata Mingyu sembari mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya, yang tentunya tidak bereaksi sama sekali terhadap Wonwoo.

"Kau memang menyebalkan! Aku tidak mau tahu, sekarang kau harus menuruti semua perkataanku, kau harus membelikan semua yang aku mau bagaimana?"ucap Wonwoo yang masih saja mencari keuntungan dari Mingyu, hitung-hitung dia mau balas dendam pada namja disampingnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menuruti semua perkataanmu"jawab Mingyu setuju, membuat Wonwoo langsung menampilkan senyum miringnya.

Setelah selesai meminum bubble tea masing-masing, mereka berduapun beranjak pergi untuk melihat-lihat wahana yang ada di Lotte World. Berjam-jam mereka lewatkan hanya untuk mencoba satu persatu wahana yang ada di Lotte World.

Dari wahana yang ada didalam gendung, sampai diluar gedung pun mereka coba. Bahkan ini sudah ketiga kalinya Wonwoo menaiki wahana _Gyro Swing_. Namja itu merasa tidak puas menaikinya satu kali saja, dia terus merengek minta ditemani, dan tentunya Mingyu tidak bisa menolak keinginan Wonwoo tersebut.

Malam telah tiba, dengan perasaan tidak rela Wonwoo harus pergi meninggalkan Lotte World, tempat itu akan segera ditutup karena sudah menunjukkan 9.40 P.M KST. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Sungai Han, karena tempatnya yang lumayan dekat dengan Lotte World.

"Jja buka mulutmu"ucap Mingyu sembari mengarahkan setusuk Odeng kearah mulut Wonwoo, namja itu langsung menuruti perkataannya. "Buka mulutmu" Giliran Wonwoo yang mengarahkan setusuk Hot bar kearah mulut Mingyu yang tentunya diterima dengan senang hati oleh namja dengan julukan 'shiksin' itu.

Mungkin karena efek kelelahan bermain di Lotte World, mereka berdua makan sangat banyak malam ini, padahal sebelumnya sudah makan (rakus banget meanie). Setelah merasa cukup kenyang mereka duduk disalah satu bangku yang ada didekat sungai Han.

"Perutku mau meledak rasanya"keluh Wonwoo sembari memejamkan mata, tidak jauh berbeda Mingyu juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Wonwoo. Tapi hal itu hanya bertahan beberapa detik saja, saat mata Wonwoo tidak sengaja menatap sebuah kedai ice cream yang hebatnya masih buka jam segini.

"Aku mau ice cream, ayo kesana"ajak Wonwoo dengan semangat empat lima menarik tangan Mingyu, well sebenarnya itu tidak bisa dikatakan hanya menarik lebih tepatnya sih menyeret.

"Ahjussi aku pesan ice cream dua rasa vanilla"pesan Wonwoo setelah melepaskan tangan Mingyu yang tadi ditariknya. "Pakai cone atau cup?"tanya ahjussi penjual ice cream tersebut "Pakai cone saja"jawab Wonwoo.

Mingyu menatapnya sedikit kesal, sebenarnya dia sudah sangat kenyang dan Wonwoo kembali memaksanya untuk makan. "Gamsahamnida"ucap Wonwoo setelah membayar dua ice cream tersebut, "Ini"lanjutnya sembari menyodorkan satu ice cream yang ada ditangannya untuk Mingyu.

"Kau benar-benar!"balas Mingyu sedikit kesal karena namja ini seperti sengaja memeras uangnya, yah walaupun uangnya masih banyak (sombong lu Gyu #plak). "Jangan banyak bicara, ayo kita kembali kebangku tadi" Wonwoo malah berujar cuek, dia kembali duduk dibangku tempat ia dan Mingyu duduk tadi.

Setelah sampai, Wonwoo segera duduk memulai menjilati ice cream miliknya, dikuti oleh Mingyu yang kembali duduk disamping Wonwoo. Dia tidak berniat sama sekali untuk memakan ice creamnya.

"Kau harus memakannya"ucap Wonwoo disela kegiatannya menjilat ice cream, Mingyu mendengus sebal dan dengan terpaksa dia mulai menjilati ice creamnya. Dalam sekejap ice cream ditangan Wonwoo sudah habis, membuat Mingyu cukup terperangah dibuatnya.

"Wah, kau luar biasa. Mungkin aku bisa menjuluki mu si aneh yang rakus, bagaimana?" Mingyu berujar takjub melihat namja disampingnya. Wonwoo mendeliknya tajam. "Jangan banyak bicara, cepat habiskan ice cream mu!"ketus Wonwoo yang tidak terima dengan perkataan Wonwoo, Mingyu tergelak melihat wajah masam Wonwoo.

Lama kelamaan Wonwoo jadi kesal melihat tawa Mingyu yang tak kunjung berhenti. Bahkan ice cream milik namja itu sudah mencair.

"Wajahmu! Hahahahaha! Lucu sekali, aku–hmppph". Karena kesal akhirnya Wonwoo membekap mulut Mingyu, namja itu lupa bahwa ditangannya masih ada sebuah ice cream, alhasil karena ingin melepaskan bekapan Wonwoo dia malah menjatuhkan ice cream itu ketanah.

"Yah jatuh…." Mingyu memandang ice creamnya yang sudah ada diatas tanah, diliriknya Wonwoo. "Lihat! Karena mu ice cream milikku jatuh!" Wonwoo menatap datar kearahnya. "Semua ini salahmu!"balas Wonwoo tidak terima, Mingyu memandangnya tajam "Masih saja mengelak, dasar rakus!" Wonwoo lagi-lagi mendeliknya dengan tajam, segera saja dia membelakangi Mingyu dan menyilangkan tangan; merajuk.

"Kau marah?"tanya Mingyu sembari menekan-nekan punggung Wonwoo dengan telunjuk kanannya, tapi Wonwoo enggan untuk membalas ucapannya. "Begitu saja marah, dasar rakus…." Seketika Wonwoo langsung membalik badan menghadapnya, "Berhenti mengatakan aku rakus! Kau menyebalkan!"ucap Wonwoo yang sudah jengkel sekali dengan Mingyu, entah untuk keberapa kalinya dia melayangkan tatapan tajam kearah namja itu.

"Bibirmu…" Mingyu malah menunjuk ujung bibir Wonwoo, namja itu bisa melihat ada bekas ice cream dan remahan dari cone yang dimakan Wonwoo tadi. Wonwoo sendiri segera menghapus noda yang ada diujung bibirnya dengan jempol.

"Bukan itu"ujar Mingyu saat namja disampingnya malah membersihkan ujung bibir kirinya, padahal bekas ice cream dan remahannya ada diujung bibir kanan. Segera Mingyu menggunakan jempolnya untuk menghapus noda tersebut, membuat Wonwoo terpaku.

"Apakah kau kedinginan?" Wonwoo menatap bingung kearah Mingyu, namja itu masih menempelkan jempolnya diujung bibir kanan Wonwoo. "Ma–maksud mu?"tanya Wonwoo tidak mengerti, ya dia sedikit lola kalau sudah begini.

"Aku bertanya, apakah kau kedinginan?"ulang Mingyu yang sekarang malah menatapnya tepat dimata, Wonwoo balas menatap Mingyu. "Mungkin"jawab Wonwoo setelah beberapa detik terdiam. "Kurasa kau memang kedinginan"

Wonwoo terdiam saat bibir Mingyu menyentuh bibirnya, dia mengerjapkan matanya masih memproses kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya. Beberapa detik kemudian dia tersadar saat bibir Mingyu melumat pelan bibirnya. Dengan segara dia mendorong dada Mingyu, membuat ciuman mereka terputus. Mata mereka kembali bertemu.

"M–mwohago iss-eo?"tanya Wonwoo sedikit terbata karena masih dalam mode shock, entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak tidak normal. Mingyu segera menarik tengkuk Wonwoo memutus jarak diantara mereka, Wonwoo berjengit kaget saat bibir Mingyu kembali mengecup bibir miliknya. Wonwoo mencoba untuk mendorong tubuh Mingyu lagi, tapi gagal karena Mingyu keburu menahan tubuhnya dengan melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang dan menahan tengkuk Wonwoo.

Seluruh tubuh Wonwoo terasa sangat lemas, bahkan dia sudah berhenti memberontak. Lama kelamaan, Wonwoo malah mengikuti permainan Mingyu. Dia tidak menolak saat namja itu melumat bibirnya lebih kasar dari sebelumnya, membuat Wonwoo sedikit kewalahan membalas ciuman Mingyu. Terlihat keduanya sangat enggan untuk melepas ciuman tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini kafetaria terlihat sepi pengunjung, langit di Seoul hari ini juga terlihat mendung, mungkin sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Wonwoo terlihat duduk seorang diri, entah kenapa banyak pegawai tidak datang bekerja, bahkan Jun yang tinggal bersamanya di kafetaria juga tidak datang bekerja.

Diujung sana terlihat seorang wanita datang memasuki kafetaria. Wonwoo tersenyum ramah kearah wanita itu, ya Ny. Kim datang menemuinya.

Tapi wanita itu malah menatapnya dengan pandangan sinis. Segera Ny. Kim mendekati Wonwoo, berdiri dihadapan namja tersebut.

"Umma kenapa?"tanya Wonwoo sedikit takut dengan tatapan Ny. Kim yang terlihat tidak bersahabat, Ny. Kim memasang senyum miringnya.

"Jangan pernah memanggilku umma lagi"ucapnya dengan nada yang kelewat datar dan dingin, membuat Wonwoo tambah takut saja sampai-sampai berkeringat dingin.

"Ke–kenapa umma berkata seperti itu?"tanya Wonwoo lagi ketika Ny. Kim masih saja memasang senyuman sinisnya. "Berani-beraninya kau menipuku, kau pikir kau siapa hah?!"

Wonwoo tersentak ketika Ny. Kim berteriak membentaknya, wanita itu terlihat mengerikan sekarang. "Mianhamnida…." Wonwoo berucap dengan lirih, air matanya sudah hampir tumpah. "Kau memang pembohong yang handal! Aku benar-benar membencimu!" Lagi-lagi Ny. Kim berteriak kearah Wonwoo.

"Aku membencimu seumur hidupku Jeon Wonwoo!"

 **TBC?**

A/N : Rahajeng semeng, tengai, peteng semuanya yang habis baca fanfic ini. Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi dichapter 7, ada yang kangen sama saya? #plak #ditabok #massa. Gemana chapter ini? Kepanjangan ya? Jelek ya? Hmmmm sudah kuduga . Btw adegan 'kissing'nya GATOT banget ya, kaku banget kesannya, maaf saya soalnya bingung mau ngetik kek gemana T-T. Huhuhuhu maaf mengecewakan ceman (nangis dipojokan).

Btw udah ada yang lihat photo yang ditweet sama Doogi PD yang anak SEVENTEEN pas ngerayain Halloween?. Kok saya malah ngakak ya liatnya xD. Pertama liat sih B aja, terus saya liatin lagi lebih lama dan saya ngomong 'Eh kok separuh member salah kostum'. Lalu mata saya langsung fokus ke Woozi dan Hoshi, sumpah saya ngakak liat baju mereka. Hoshi make baju sama celana kekecilan dan itu lucu banget, terus Woozi dicepak poninya wks xD. Dino dipojok pake baju kuning-kuning kayak apaan gitu. Dan bertambah hebohlah ketawa saya pas liat gayanya Mingyu, duh mereka kok humor sih : ((( xD. Bermenit-menit saya habiskan untuk ngetawain photo itu. (Duh lu banyak bacot thor). Maklum soalnya saya agak sensitive kalo udah liat photo aneh dikit lgsg ketawa (gak nanya), maaf saya malah curcol.

Dan tiang ngaturang suksma untuk semuanya, makasih banyakk untuk teman-teman yang sudah mau jadiin fanfic ini sebagai salah satu favorite stories kalian, sudah mau follow fanfic ini, dan selalu menantikan kelanjutan fanfic ini disetiap chapternya. Duh GOMAWO CHINGU-YA~ love you banget muaahhhhhh aku tanpa kalian bukanlah apa-apa. Makasih juga yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk me-review fanfic ini, memberikan saran dan kritiknya. Sekali lagi maacih~ (maaf alay).

Jadi masih ada gak yang nunggu saya #plak fanfic ini maksudnya? Kalo iya beriTAHU saya ya chingu. Cukup review adjahhh eaa~. See you soon :*****


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Meanie

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _ **Aku membencimu seumur hidupku Jeon Wonwoo!"**_

Diluar hujan turun dengan derasnya, suara petir saling menyambar membuat siapa saja berjengit kaget dalam tidurnya. Wonwoo sendiri terlihat sangat gelisah dalam tidurnya, dengan kening dan pelipisnya yang sudah basah oleh keringat.

JDER! (effect suara petir yang gagal)

Wonwoo segera membuka matanya, dia cukup terkejut karena suara petir kali ini yang terdengar sangat besar dan menggelegar. Namja itu segera merubah posisinya menjadi duduk diatas ranjang, diusapnya keringat yang membasahi kening dan pelipisnya.

"Haaah…." Wonwoo menghela nafas panjang, mimpinya tadi terasa sangat nyata, tapi untungnya itu hanyalah mimpi jadi Wonwoo bisa bernafas lega kali ini. Kemudian dia melirik jam yang berada diatas nakas, masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun tidur.

"Semua ini benar-benar mengganggu…."gumam Wonwoo sembari menatap lantai kamarnya, kembali terdengar suara petir menyambar.

"Aku harus membicarakan semua ini pada Mingyu".

.

.

.

Hari ini semua pegawai kembali bekerja seperti biasanya karena liburan singkat mereka sudah habis. Jeonghan dan Seungcheol juga sudah kembali dari liburan mereka di Jeju, kedua orang itu sudah datang ke kafetaria pagi-pagi sekali.

Seungcheol tampak asik dengan _sandwich_ dan _orange juice_ yang tersedia diatas meja, berbanding terbalik dengan Jeonghan yang terlihat resah karena Wonwoo belum juga muncul. Tapi setelahnya senyum namja bersurai panjang itu mengembang ketika melihat Wonwoo datang.

"Wonwoo-ya~"ujar Jeonghan yang kemudian menghampiri Wonwoo, namja itu segera memeluk Wonwoo dengan erat.

"Aku rindu sekali denganmu~"lanjut Jeonghan sembari melepas pelukannya, Jeonghan bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah pucat Wonwoo, namja bersurai panjang itu langsung menatap khawatir kearah Wonwoo.

"Kenapa kau pucat sekali?"tanya Jeonghan sembari menangkup kedua pipi Wonwoo. "Aku sedang tidak enak badan hyung"jawab Wonwoo dengan jujur, Jeonghan masih mempertahankan wajah khawatirnya yang terlihat lucu sekali dimata Wonwoo.

"Kau harus istirahat"ucap Jeonghan setelahnya yang tentunya langsung dibalas gelengan oleh Wonwoo. "Aku tidak mau hyung, aku masih kuat untuk bekerja"tolak Wonwoo secara halus segera Jeonghan menyilangkan tangan didepan dada.

"Hyung mau kau istirahat, hyung tidak mau kau tambah sakit"balas Jeonghan dengan tegas berusaha membujuk namja didepannya.

"Aku ingin bekerja, hyung tidak usah khawatir. Sakit ini nantinya akan hilang sendiri" Mendengar ucapan Wonwoo tersebut, Jeonghan langsung mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Baiklah kau boleh bekerja. Tapi kau harus janji pada hyung, kalau kau merasa benar-benar lelah kau harus istirahat arra?" Wonwoo mengangguk patuh dengan perkataan Jeonghan.

"Aku kembali bekerja ne hyung…" Setelahnya Wonwoo memulai pekerjaannya, tapi Jeonghan masih saja memandang Wonwoo dengan pandangan khawatir. Seungcheol menghampiri sang kekasih setelah selesai dengan 'urusan'nya.

"Kau harus makan Jeonghan, atau tidak aku akan memakan sandwich punyamu"ucap Seungcheol terdengar mengancam, Jeonghan memasang wajah malas kearah Seungcheol. "Kau bisa makan sandwich ku kalau kau mau"balas Jeonghan yang tentunya membuat Seungcheol tersenyum senang, Jeonghan tidak habis pikir kenapa kekasihnya itu gila makan.

.

.

.

Seperti rencananya tadi tadi pagi, sore harinya Wonwoo pergi ke apartment Mingyu untuk membicarakan dan mengakhiri hubungan palsu mereka. Wonwoo benar-benar ingin mengakhiri semuanya, setelah itu dia ingin pergi kerumah kakek dan neneknya yang ada di Changwon.

Bukannya ingin kabur. Tapi Wonwoo ingin menenangkan pikirannya disana, dan mungkin saja dia akan menetap di Changwon, berhenti dari pekerjaannya lalu membatalkan niatnya membeli sebuah apartment.

Ting tong!

Wonwoo berdiri didepan pintu apartment Mingyu, sudah hampir dua menit dia menunggu disana tapi tidak ada satupun yang kunjung membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Ada apa?"

Wonwoo mendongak, dihadapannya sudah berdiri Mingyu yang sedang menatapnya. Kelihatannya Mingyu baru saja bangun tidur, bisa dilihat dari pakaian yang dikenakannya dan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan.

Tiba-tiba fokus mata Wonwoo beralih kebibir Mingyu, membuatnya teringat dengan kejadian tadi malam. Kemudian banyak pertanyaan yang muncul dibenaknya; 'Kenapa Mingyu menciumku tadi malam?' –'Apa arti ciuman itu tadi malam?' –'Apakah–'

"Ada apa?" Wonwoo langsung membuyarkan pandangannya dari bibir Mingyu, rupanya namja satu ini terlalu asik memandangi bibir lawannya. Mingyu sendiri melayangkan tatapan 'sedikit' jengkel kearah Wonwoo, pasalnya namja itu malah terdiam sangat lama membuat waktunya habis begitu saja.

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu" Wonwoo berusaha memasang ekspresi se-normal mungkin. Kemudian Mingyu sedikit menggeser tubuhnya bermaksud membuka jalan sekaligus mempersilahkan Wonwoo masuk kedalam apartmentnya.

Setelah Wonwoo masuk kedalam, Mingyu segera menutup pintu apartmentnya. Dia berjalan menyusul Wonwoo, ia bisa melihat namja itu sudah duduk diatas sofa. Mingyu menghampiri Wonwoo dan ikut duduk disampingnya.

"Jadi kau mau bicara apa?"tanya Mingyu sedikit menolehkan kepalanya kearah namja disampingnya. Wonwoo jadi bingung ingin mengatakan apa, sekarang jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan, dia jadi takut Mingyu mendengar detakan jantungnya.

"Emmm itu…. Aku ingin membicarakan tentang hubungan palsu kita" Mingyu merubah posisi duduknya menjadi menghadap kearah Wonwoo.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin hubungan palsu kita berakhir?"tanya Mingyu dengan wajah seriusnya, Wonwoo mengangguk pelan. "Jadi kau ingin hubungan yang sebenarnya begitu?" Untuk seperkian detik Wonwoo memasang wajah bingung, tapi setelah mengerti maksud Mingyu dia langsung menghadiahi namja dihadapannya dengan _death glare_.

"Aku serius!"ujar Wonwoo kesal, Mingyu malah tertawa melihat wajah Wonwoo.

"Aku bercanda"balas Mingyu setelah selesai dengan acara tertawanya, Wonwoo menyilangkan tangan didepan dada, Mingyu selalu menyebalkan seperti biasanya.

"Kau serius ingin mengakhiri semuanya?"tanya Mingyu kembali memasang wajah serius, Wonwoo menatapnya.

"Aku serius"jawab Wonwoo dengan yakin, dengan tiba-tiba Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Wonwoo, tinggal beberapa centi lagi. Mingyu bisa melihat wajah Wonwoo dengan jelas dari jarak sedekat ini.

"Kau…." Wonwoo menahan nafas, jantungnya berdetak tambah kencang saat ini.

"Kenapa..." Dan Wonwoo hampir pingsan ditempat ketika mata mereka kembali bertemu.

"Kenapa…. Kau tegang sekali? pfhh–" Mingyu sekarang malah mati-matian menahan tawa, dia tidak tahan melihat wajah tegang Wonwoo.

Wonwoo segera mendorong Mingyu, lalu mendengus sebal; 'Apa-apaan'pikirnya kesal. Akhirnya tawa Mingyu lepas, butuh beberapa menit bagi namja itu tertawa. Ruang tamu pun terasa sangat ramai oleh tawa si pemilik apartment.

"Aku benar-benar membencimu" Wonwoo mendesis tidak suka ketika tawa Mingyu sudah mereda. Mingyu kembali menatap kearahnya, namja itu baru sadar kalau wajah Wonwoo kali ini terlihat sedikit pucat.

"Wajahmu pucat… kau baik-baik saja?" Mingyu tampak khawatir sekarang, ya raut wajahnya sudah persis seperti Jeonghan tadi pagi. Wonwoo segera mengangguk. "Ne, aku baik-baik saja" Mingyu malah meletakkan punggung tangannya diatas kening Wonwoo.

"Hangat" Lagi-lagi Wonwoo merasa de javu, "Kau tidak baik baik saja sekarang, kau berbohong padaku!" Mingyu segera melayangkan protes, membuat Wonwoo langsung menatapnya tajam.

"Memangnya aku peduli?!"balas Wonwoo dengan sinis, Mingyu malah mempoutkan bibirnya kesal karena jawaban sinis dari Wonwoo.

"Kau harus minum obat. Tunggu sebentar! Aku akan mencarinya" Mingyu segera pergi kekamarnya meninggalkan Wonwoo sendirian diruang tamu. Wonwoo sendiri tidak habis pikir kenapa namja satu itu tiba-tiba perhatian padanya.

Cukup lama waktu yang dihabiskan Mingyu untuk mencari obat, dia kembali membawa nampan berisi segelas air, roti, dan obat.

"Hanya ada roti, kau harus makan roti ini dulu baru kau boleh minum obatnya"ujar Mingyu setelah meletakkan nampan diatas meja. Wonwoo memutar bola matanya malas, obat yang ada diatas nampan itu adalah obat yang dibelinya beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Haruskah aku berterima kasih padamu?, seingatkan obat itu aku yang membelinya"balas Wonwoo sedikit menyindir Mingyu,

"Kau bisa berterimakasih atas roti dan segelas air yang aku berikan, karena bukan kau yang membelinya". Wonwoo langsung memasang wajah datarnya, ternyata Mingyu bisa membalas sindirannya tadi.

"Terimakasih!"kata Wonwoo sedikit tidak rela, tapi Mingyu malah tersenyum mendengarnya. "Jja makanlah"ucap Mingyu sembari memberikan roti yang ada diatas nampan ketangan Wonwoo.

Dengan berat hati Wonwoo memakan roti pemberian Mingyu, walaupun kenyataannya dia memang sedang lapar. Setelah roti ditangannya habis, Wonwoo segera meminum obat yang diberikan Mingyu.

"Aku lelah, aku ingin tidur sebentar" Wonwoo memposisikan tubuhnya menjadi tidur diatas sofa, otomatis Mingyu harus menyingkir karena kaki milik Wonwoo dengan sengaja mendorong atau lebih tepatnya menendang bahunya.

"Kalau aku sudah tidur satu jam tolong bangunkan aku"lanjut Wonwoo dengan memejamkan matanya, meringkuk dengan nyaman diatas sofa.

"Baiklah"jawab Mingyu yang tidak sadar malah tersenyum melihat posisi tidur Wonwoo. Namja itu kembali kekamarnya mencari selimut yang hangat untuk Wonwoo. Setelah menemukan selimut yang dicarinya, Mingyu keluar dari kamar.

Saat sampai diruang tamu, Wonwoo terlihat sudah tertidur dengan lelap membuat senyum Mingyu kembali terkembang. Dengan perlahan Mingyu meletakkan selimut tersebut diatas tubuh Wonwoo.

Ini adalah kali keduanya Wonwoo tidur diapartment miliknya. Mingyu segera mendudukkan dirinya diatas lantai, sehingga dia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah tertidur Wonwoo. Diusapnya dengan pelan kepala Wonwoo.

"Bersabarlah, aku akan segera mengakhiri semua ini"

.

.

Matahari baru saja menampakkan diri tapi Wonwoo sudah membuka matanya. Setelah meregangkan otot dia segera merubah posisinya menjadi duduk, bisa dilihatnya Mingyu yang masih tertidur disofa sebelah.

"Dia gila atau bagaimana…" Wonwoo segera beranjak dari atas sofa, diletakkannya selimut yang dipakainya tidur kemarin malam diatas tubuh Mingyu. Dia tidak mau Mingyu sampai sakit, karena sangat merepotkan jika harus merawatnya lagi.

"Aku akan membuatkannya sarapan" Kemudian Wonwoo pergi kedapur, mengeluarkan beberapa bahan makanan dari dalam kulkas. Hanya butuh waktu sebentar untuk Wonwoo menyiapkan makanan, karena dia hanya membuat _Croque Madame Sandwich_ dengan segelas susu vanilla.

Setelah selesai, Wonwoo pergi dari apartment Mingyu. Tampaknya dia sudah lupa dengan rencana 'mengakhiri hubungan palsu'nya dengan Mingyu.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang masih menunjukkan pukul 9 A.M KST, tapi Ny. Kim sudah duduk disebuah café dekat dengan kantor sang suami. Dia sudah membuat janji dengan seseorang.

"Maaf membuat umma menunggu lama" Ny. Kim tersenyum kearah 'seseorang' yang sudah ditunggunya dari tadi. Orang itu duduk dihadapannya.

"Munje eobs-eo Hyujin-ah"jawab Ny. Kim masih memasang senyum tulusnya. "Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"lanjut Ny. Kim bertanya maksud Hyujin yang meminta bertemu dengannya hari ini.

"Ini umma…" Hyujin mengeluarkan sebuah tape-recorder dari dalam tasnya, diletakkannya alat perekam tersebut dihadapan Ny. Kim.

"Umma harus mengetahui kebenaran ini. Aku tidak mau umma terus menerus dibohongi oleh Mingyu"sambung Hyujin dengan memasang wajah sedih, Ny. Kim sendiri hanya diam tidak berniat sama sekali membalas ucapan Hyujin.

"Mungkin kau tidak akan percaya dengan perkataanku, tapi aku sudah memiliki bukti kuat kalau hubungan Mingyu dengan Wonwoo itu palsu. Umma bisa mendengar kebenaran itu dari tape recorder ini"ujar Hyujin sembari menunjuk tape recorder yang diletakkannya diatas meja tadi.

"Cukup." Ny. Kim menghentikan pergerakan tangan Hyujin ketika yeoja itu hendak memutar rekaman yang disebutnya sebagai 'bukti' hubungan palsu Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

"Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya. Aku tahu hubungan Mingyu dan Wonwoo itu palsu. Ingat aku ibu dari Kim Mingyu, dengan melihat wajahnya aku sudah tahu dia jujur atau berbohong…" Hyujin menatap Ny. Kim tidak percaya.

"Kenapa umma hanya diam jika sudah mengetahui hal ini!? Umma senang dibohongi seperti ini oleh Mingyu?!"ucap Hyujin tidak terima, dia merasa perjuangannya untuk membongkar hubungan palsu Mingyu sia-sia begitu saja.

"Tentunya umma marah" Perlahan senyum Hyujin mengembang. "Tapi setelah bertemu terus menerus dengan Wonwoo, umma merasa sangat senang dan kemarahan umma lenyap begitu saja. Dia selalu bersikap baik pada umma, dia sangat sopan, penyayang, dan sederhana. Jadi umma rasa dia cocok untuk Mingyu, walau umma tahu mereka tidak mungkin bersama karena hubungan mereka hanya sebuah kebohongan…"lanjut Ny. Kim membuat senyum Hyujin hilang seketika,

"Bisa-bisanya umma tertipu oleh sikap baik namja itu, seharusnya umma sadar bahwa namja itu hanya memanfaatkan Mingyu! Dia itu sama seperti jalang diluar sana yang mau melakukan apapun demi uang! Umma sadarlah!"

Plak!

Beberapa pengunjung café menghentikan kegiatannya, mereka menatap kearah Hyujin dan Ny. Kim. Wanita itu baru saja melayangkan tamparan yang cukup keras dipipi kiri Hyujin, membuat yeoja tersebut meringis kesakitan.

"Jaga mulutmu! Kau bahkan tidak mengenal Wonwoo dengan baik! Kau lebih pantas disebut jalang!" Amarah Ny. Kim sudah memuncak, nafasnya naik turun menahan emosi.

"Umma….." Mata Hyujin sudah berkaca-kaca mungkin sebentar lagi air matanya akan tumpah. Dia tidak menyangka akan begini jadinya.

"Jangan pernah temui aku! Jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku!"ucap Ny. Kim sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Hyujin sendirian. Beberapa pengunjung menatap iba kepada Hyujin, yeoja itu sekarang sudah menangis terisak.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam setelah kejadian di café tersebut, Ny. Kim memutuskan bertemu dengan Wonwoo. Wanita itu langsung datang kekafetaria untuk menjemputnya. Mereka memutuskan untuk mengobrol bersama disebuah taman, tapi setelah sampai mereka malah terdiam.

"Mianhae Wonwoo-ya" Suara Ny. Kim memecah keheningan diantara mereka, Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya kearah Ny. Kim, dia memandang bingung kearah wanita itu.

"Maaf? Maaf untuk apa?"tanya Wonwoo tidak mengerti, Ny. Kim memandangnya dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Maaf untuk semuanya, maaf membuatmu harus terlibat dalam kehidupan Mingyu…"jawab Ny. Kim dengan suara yang terdengar parau karena menahan tangis.

"Kenapa umma harus meminta maaf?" Wonwoo mengusap punggung Ny. Kim berusaha menenangkan wanita tersebut.

"Umma sudah mengetahui semuanya, hubunganmu dengan Mingyu itu palsu iyakan?" Sekarang Wonwoo malah terkejut karena ucapan Ny. Kim, dia tidak menyangka akan secepat ini hubungan palsunya terbongkar.

"Mianhae umma, mianhae aku telah membohongimu"ucap Wonwoo penuh sesal, Ny. Kim menggeleng. "Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf, maafkan aku Wonwoo-ya"balas Ny. Kim yang sudah menjatuhkan liquid bening dari matanya. Wonwoo tidak tega melihat wanita dihadapannya ini menangis.

"Seharusnya aku mengerti perasaan anak ku sendiri. Mingyu pasti merasa tertekan karena keegoisanku, aku umma yang buruk hiks"ucap Ny. Kim lagi sembari terisak pelan, Wonwoo segera memeluknya.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, umma adalah ibu terbaik yang pernah ada untuk Mingyu"ujar Wonwoo menepuk-nepuk dengan pelan punggung Ny. Kim,

"Gomawo Wonwoo-ya…"kata Ny. Kim setelah melepas pelukannya, tangisannya sudah mereda. Wonwoo tersenyum kearahnya.

"Ne umma" Ny. Kim membalas senyum Wonwoo, "Sekarang aku bisa meninggalkan Seoul dengan tenang karena semua kebohongan ini sudah berakhir" Ny. Kim menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Kau mau meninggalkan Seoul? Kau mau kemana Wonwoo-ya?"tanya Ny. Kim terdengar tidak rela, "Aku mau pergi kerumah kakek dan nenek ku"jawab Wonwoo membuat Ny. Kim memasang wajah sedihnya.

"Kau pergi hanya sebentar kan?" Wonwoo menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak tahu umma" Jawaban Wonwoo membuat Ny. Kim benar-benar ingin kembali menangis sekarang. Diraihnya tangan Wonwoo untuk digenggamnya.

"Apakah Mingyu mengetahui rencana mu ini?" Lagi-lagi Wonwoo menggeleng, "Kurasa dia tidak perlu mengetahui rencanaku ini…"balas Wonwoo sembari menatap kebawah.

"Apakah kau menyesal telah mengenal Mingyu?" Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya setelah mendengar pertanyaan Ny. Kim, ditatapnya wanita tersebut.

"Awalnya aku menyesal…. Tapi sekarang aku merasa senang pernah mengenalnya"jawab Wonwoo berusaha jujur, Ny. Kim tersenyum mendengar jawaban Wonwoo. Tangannya semakin erat menggenggam jemari Wonwoo.

"Umma ingin kau jujur. Apakah –kau mulai menyukai Mingyu?" Wonwoo terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Ny. Kim, dia terlalu takut untuk berkata jujur.

"Wonwoo-ya"panggil Ny. Kim saat dilihatnya Wonwoo hanya terdiam tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku… Terkadang aku sangat membeci Mingyu karena sikap arogannya, tapi aku merasa senang ketika melihatnya, aku merasa nyaman bersamanya, walau kita lebih sering bertengkar saat bertemu" Ny. Kim kembali tersenyum, bahkan senyumnya terlihat sangat cerah sekali.

"Itu pertanda bahwa kau mulai menyukai Mingyu."ucap Ny. Kim dengan yakin. "Kurasa Mingyu juga mulai menyukaimu" Wonwoo segera menggeleng.

"Mana mungkin dia menyukaiku" Ny. Kim mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Kau tidak percaya pada umma? Baiklah umma akan membutikan kalau Mingyu itu juga menyukaimu!"ucap Ny. Kim sembari menyilangkan tangan didepan dada, sikap childishnya muncul.

Wonwoo jadi gemas melihat tingkah Ny. Kim. "Bagaimana umma akan membuktikannya?"tanya Wonwoo dengan nada meremehkan, tapi dia hanya ingin menggoda Ny. Kim yang sedang bersikap childish saat ini.

"Kapan kau akan berangkat ke Changwon?" Ny. Kim malah balik bertanya dengan tangan masih menyilang didepan dada. "Dua hari lagi"balas Wonwoo.

"Kau akan pergi kesana dengan naik kereta bawah tanah?" Wonwoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Ny. Kim.

"Lusa kau harus berangkat pada pukul dua siang. Aku pastikan sebelum kau berangkat Mingyu akan datang dan menyatakan perasaannya padamu, jika rencana umma berhasil kau harus berjanji untuk kembali ke Seoul"ucap Ny. Kim dengan raut wajah serius membuat Wonwoo ingin tertawa melihatnya.

"Jika rencana umma tidak berhasil kau boleh menetap di Changwon selamanya, umma tidak akan pernah mengganggu hidupmu lagi" Setelah mendengar rencana Ny. Kim, Wonwoo langsung mengangguk setuju.

"Kau setuju dengan rencanaku?"tanya Ny. Kim terdengar bahagia, sekali lagi Wonwoo mengangguk. "Ne umma~"jawab Wonwoo yang langsung saja dihadiahi pelukan erat oleh Ny. Kim.

'Kau harus menjadi menantuku Wonwoo-ya. Titik'batin Ny. Kim sembari menampilkan smirk-nya, yang tentu saja tidak bisa dilihat Wonwoo karena mereka masih berpelukan.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo melambai kearah Ny. Kim, setelah mobil milik wanita itu tidak terlihat, Wonwoo berjalan kearah kafetaria dengan riang. Moodnya sangat bagus malam ini, menghabiskan waktu bersama Ny. Kim sekarang menjadi salah satu kegiatan favoritnya.

"Malam hyung…"ucap Wonwoo menebar senyum cerah kearah Jun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Namja keturunan cina itu menatap heran kearah Wonwoo.

"Kurasa kepala Wonwoo terbentur"ucap Jun sembari menatap kearah Wonwoo yang sekarang malah bernyanyi sembari menutup pintu kamarnya, tapi beberapa detik kemudian pintu itu kembali terbuka.

"Oh ya hyung aku mau bilang padamu bahwa lusa aku akan berhenti bekerja, aku akan pergi ke Changwon" Jun masih terdiam memproses kata demi kata yang diucapkan Wonwoo, bahkan pintu kamar namja emo itu sudah tertutup.

Mata Jun langsung membola. "Yak! Kau bercanda?!"

.

.

.

Siang harinya terlihat banyak pengunjung dikekafetaria. Sang pemilik baru saja datang bersama kekasihnya. Wonwoo tersenyum kearah Jeonghan saat melihat namja bersurai panjang itu baru saja masuk kedalam kafetaria.

"Ini pesanannya…" Setelah meletakkan semua makanan diatas meja, Wonwoo segera pergi menemui Jeonghan yang sekarang sudah duduk dipojok kafetaria bersama Seungcheol.

"Hyung"panggilnya ketika Jeonghan sedang asik memainkan ponselnya, dan Seungcheol yang sibuk melihat daftar menu. Jeonghan menoleh kearahnya.

"Kenapa Wonwoo-ya?"tanya Jeonghan dengan meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja, Seungcheol terlihat masih asik dengan daftar menu ditangannya.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi hyung jangan marah ne?"jawab Wonwoo membuat Jeonghan menatap bingung kearahnya. "Ne katakana saja…"balas Jeonghan sedikit ragu, Wonwoo langsung memasang senyumnya.

"Hyung aku mau berhenti bekerja, a–"

"APA?! Big no!" Belum selesai Wonwoo berbicara, teriakan Jeonghan sudah menghentikan ucapannya. Bahkan Seungcheol sempat terkejut dan memilih meletakkan kembali daftar menu ditangannya keatas meja.

"Kenapa kau berteriak?"tanya Seungcheol khawatir. Tampaknya dia benar-benar tidak mendengar perkataan Wonwoo tadi.

"Hyung" Wonwoo memasang wajah melasnya, "Aku rindu sekali dengan tempat kelahiranku, aku ingin tinggal bersama nenek kakek ku"lanjut Wonwoo masih mempertahankan wajah memelasnya,

"Jangan pergi Wonwoo-ya, kau boleh berhenti bekerja dikafetaria ini, tapi jangan menetap di Changwon, hyung mohon…." Wonwoo tidak tega melihat wajah sedih Jeonghan, namja itu terlihat sudah hampir menangis.

"Aku janji akan kembali secepatnya…"ucap Wonwoo kemudian yang tentunya membuat air muka Jeonghan cerah kembali, namja bersurai panjang itu segera bangkit dan memeluk tubuh Wonwoo.

"Gomawo" Wonwoo membalas pelukan Jeonghan, kekasih Seungcheol ini tampaknya sangat menyayangi Wonwoo.

'Kuharap Mingyu akan datang menemuiku besok siang'

.

.

.

.

.

Jam dinding dikamar Mingyu sudah menunjukkan pukul satu siang, dan Mingyu sendiri masih tertidur dengan lelapnya. Salahkan saja penyakit insomnia yang akhir-akhir ini menyerangnya, sehinga dia baru bisa tertidur pada pukul lima pagi.

Diluar, tampak Ny. Kim tergesa-gesa menekan password apartment Mingyu. Untungnya sang anak dengan berbaik hati memberitahukan password apartmentnya, jadi dalam hitungan beberapa detik Ny. Kim sudah berada didalam apartment milik putranya.

Kamar tidur Mingyu terlihat tidak tertutup, dengan segera Ny. Kim masuk kedalam kamar anaknya.

"Mingyu bangun!" Ny. Kim mengguncang dengan keras tubuh Mingyu, membuat tidur namja itu terganggu. Perlahan Mingyu membuka matanya.

"Hmm?" Mingyu menyahut dengan malas, Ny. Kim berdecak sebal, wanita itu segera memulai aktingnya.

"Wonwoo –hiks , hentikan dia hiks" Mata Mingyu langsung terbuka sempurna ketika mendengar nama 'Wonwoo'.

"Wonwoo kenapa umma?"tanya Mingyu dengan panik, Ny. Kim masih berusaha mengeluarkan air matanya (soalnya air matanya baru dikit yang kluar #plak), ditatapnya sang anak.

"Dia mau pergi hiks –hentikan dia Mingyun-ie hiks –cepat dia sudah ada di _Seoul Metropolitan Subway_ , empat puluh lima menit lagi dia akan berangkat" Mingyu langsung turun dari tempat tidurnya, namja itu terlihat terburu-buru sekarang. Bahkan dia pergi dengan hanya mencuci muka tapi untungnya masih sempat menggosok gigi.

Seringai tipis muncul dibibir wanita itu. "Berhasil!"

.

.

.

Wonwoo duduk seorang diri disalah satu bangku panjang yang tersedia di stasiun kereta bawah tanah _Seoul Metropolitan_ , dia melirik jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan kanannya. Sepuluh menit lagi keretanya akan datang, dan sampai sekarang Mingyu belum juga muncul.

Wonwoo menghela nafas kecewa, dia sudah menduga dari awal bahwa Mingyu tidak akan datang untuk menemuinya. Dia segera berdiri dari duduknya.

"Wonwoo-ah!" Mingyu berteriak dengan keras membuat beberapa orang menatapnya kesal, Wonwoo sendiri langsung menoleh kearahnya. Mingyu langsung mempercepat larinya, sehingga sekarang dia sudah berhadapan dengan Wonwoo.

"Hah –hah….." Mingyu sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang naik turun karena berlari. "Kumohon jangan pergi"ucap Mingyu setelah hembusan nafasnya sudah teratur, namja itu menggenggam pergelangan tangan Wonwoo.

"Kenapa kau melarangku pergi?"tanya Wonwoo sembari memasang wajah datarnya, Mingyu menatapnya. "Aku –aku…." Wonwoo memutar matanya malas, tepat beberapa detik kemudian kereta api yang ditunggu Wonwoo datang.

"Kalau tidak ada yang mau kau katakan, aku akan pergi sekarang"ujar Wonwoo memperingati Mingyu yang dari tadi hanya diam, tidak mau melanjutkan perkataannya.

Dengan cepat Mingyu menarik tubuh Wonwoo; membawa tubuh Wonwoo kedalam pelukannya. Wonwoo sendiri cukup terkejut karena mendapatkan pelukan tiba-tiba dari Mingyu.

"Kumohon jangan pergi…." Wonwoo bisa mendengar detak jantung Mingyu yang terdengar sama dengan detak jantungnya. Senyumnya terkembang, perlahan dia membalas pelukan Mingyu.

"Maaf membuatmu harus masuk kedalam kehidupanku…"ucap Mingyu sembari mengeratkan pelukannya. Wonwoo mengusap punggungnya dengan pelan.

"Kumohon tetaplah disini, aku baru menyadari perasaanku sendiri."lanjut Mingyu, kemudian dia melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Wonwoo.

Mingyu memegang kedua bahu Wonwoo. "Aku menyukaimu –ani, aku mencintaimu"ujar Mingyu dengan tulus, Wonwoo tersenyum kearahnya.

"Terkadang sangat sulit membedakan antara cinta dan benci. Yakinkan hatimu sekali lagi"balas Wonwoo dengan melepas tangan Mingyu yang berada diatas bahunya.

"Aku sudah yakin sekali. Aku mencintaimu, apakah itu masih kurang?"ucap Mingyu terdengar putus asa. "Aku percaya padamu…"

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Wonwoo langsung menarik tengkuk Mingyu. Bibir mereka kembali bertemu, Mingyu merasa shock sekaligus senang. Ditariknya pinggang Wonwoo sehingga tidak ada lagi jarak diantara mereka.

Beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang melirik kearah mereka, ada yang mencibir, ada pula yang mengatakan mereka sangat romantis. Tapi Mingyu dan Wonwoo tidak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang orang-orang tersebut katakan.

Tanpa ragu Mingyu melumat bibir Wonwoo, dia merasa sangat senang ketika Wonwoo membalas ciumannya. Akhirnya mereka saling melumat bibir satu sama lain, bahkan Mingyu sempat menyesap bibir bawah Wonwoo, membuat namja dihadapannya melenguh tertahan.

"Chogiyo." Wonwoo langsung mendorong tubuh Mingyu, pipinya terasa memanas sekarang.

"Kereta dari Seoul ke Changwon akan berangkat sebentar lagi" Mingyu ingin menendang pria yang merangkap sebagai petugas kereta api tersebut karena sudah mengganggu kegiatannya bersama Wonwoo.

"Oh benarkah? Baiklah saya akan segera masuk kedalam kereta"balas Wonwoo yang cepat-cepat meraih tas miliknya, Mingyu lagi-lagi menahannya.

"Kau tetap akan pergi?"tanya Mingyu dengan wajah kecewanya, Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Aku hanya pergi sebentar, aku janji akan segera kembali"jawab Wonwoo berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Mingyu dipergelangan tangannya.

"Kereta akan segera berangkat, tolong cepat tuan" Petugas itu malah menarik Mingyu dan Wonwoo, mendorong kedua orang tersebut masuk kedalam kereta. Dalam hitungan mundur, kereta yang mereka tumpangi mulai bergerak. Dan sangat mustahil bagi Mingyu untuk turun.

"Untung ahjussi itu mendorongku kedalam kereta…" Mingyu menampilkan smirknya. Wonwoo menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Kurasa menghabiskan waktu berdua di Changwon bersama mu bukanlah hal yang buruk".

Walaupun Wonwoo mendelik tajam kearah Mingyu, tapi sejujurnya dia merasa senang. Mengenal seorang Kim Mingyu adalah hal tersial yang menguntungkan bagi Jeon Wonwoo.

 **END**

A/N : HAIIIIII~ kita bertemu lagi dichapter delapan, chapter final, chapter yang paling panjang ini. Akhirnya fanfic 'Lucky or Unlucky' end dengan nistanya. Terkesan buru-buru ya alur ceritanya? Sengaja soalnya saya udah bingung mau bikinnya kayak gimana. Maaf ya kalau chapter terakhir ini kurang memuaskan atau benar-benar tidak memuaskan reader or sider T–T, udah buntu banget soalnya nih, ditambah batuk pilek, ulangan harian, tugas sekolah yang menumpuk membuat fokus saya terpecah belah *pyang!*.

Rencananya saya mau publish fanfic baru full kegiatan mereka di Changwon alias saya mau bikin sequel gituhh, hmmm ada yang mau gak? Kalau enggak juga gak apa xD. Btw makasih semuanya yang sudah fav, follow fanfic ini dari awal saya publish :*. Makasih udah mau menyempatkan waktu berharga kalian untuk membaca karya tulis aneh bin ajaib milik saya :* Saya sayang banget sama kalian semua muahh *tebar cinta* #digampar.

Makasih juga untuk review kalian semuanya, makasih atas saran dan kritiknya. Tanpa kalian aku bukanlah apa-apa *eaaaak*. Untuk kesan, masukan, atau apapun mengenai fanfic ini silahkan tulis dikotak review ya, terus di send deh ;) #apaan #ditabok. (yuk temenan sama aku, siapa tau kita bisa sharing tentang meanie atau couple favorit kita bareng-bareng ;), kamu follow twitter aku nanti aku follow deh twitter kamu usernamenya:adexo21, atau add line jga boleh idnya:astitidewi21. Maacih ceman).


	9. Chapter 9 : About LOU Sequel

_**HAI SEMUA PEMBACA LUCKY OR UNLUCKY : )**_

 _ **Silahkan DICHECK : )**_

 _ **SEQUEL DARI LUCKY OR UNLUCKY SUDAH DIPUBLISH!**_

 _ **WELCOME TO CHANGWON! (FIRST SEQUEL) : s/11634790/1/Welcome-to-Changwon**_

 _ **DONGJOON (SECOND SEQUEL) : s/11713559/1/Dongjoon**_

 _ **Silahkan copy linknya jika ingin membaca. Or klik.**_

 _ **HAPPY READING !**_

 _ **p.s : Maaf saya jadi promosi :v**_

 _ **Tapi saya cuma mau ngasi tahu reader yang pengen sequel dari Lucky or Unlucky, soalnya kalau cuma fav follow fanfic aja, pasti gak bakal ada yang tahu karena saya publishnya pake new story alias pisah sama fanfic Lucky or Unluckynya. Jadi saya kasi tahu dari sini, ini hanya untuk yang pengen baca sequelnya. Kalau enggak, abaikan aja ya : ) Saya bakal terus update disini jika saya publis sequel baru. Terimakasih dan maaf menganggu.**_


End file.
